WWE High One Shots
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: A collection of one shots connecting to my Then. Now. Forever Series. (The Beginning, WWE High, 5 Years Later and Next Generation) These will be included in the series as a whole when I put them all together.
1. 1 - Summer and Dean's Wedding

**Summer and Dean's Wedding _(Takes place between 5 Years Later and Next Generation)_**

"Today's the day buddy. Finally going to be a married man" spoke Punk from his spot in the little room they had all been cooped up in. the groom, best man and two grooms men were there where as the others were in the audience as witness for the special event. Punk could always remember the weddings he had attended in the past his own included. Justin and Layla's being so elegant yet they had some little twists in there as well as way of remembering how far they had come since setting their minds on that one career path and doing all in their power to get there. Even if that meant giving up other things. He could also remember Seth and Paige's wedding, how excited Seth had been about being able to call Paige his wife while also being nervous something would happen.

"At least I have you guys here. Even if my parents aren't. You guys are my family" responded Dean looking in the mirror to see what he looked like with his tux on. He soon adjusted the tie to look more smarter. As he soon looked to where his three friends were, each of them looking smart for the formal occasion as well, the memories of when all of them looked like this in the past popping to mind, especially since all of them were in black tux with the matching tie. "You know this reminds me of our school prom, as well as the other events where we had to dress like this" added the groom to be, he hoped with everything this day would be perfect and went just the way Summer had planned it, just as he hoped her parents and younger sister wouldn't do anything daft considering he was the one who convinced her to invite them in the first place.

"Well this would be the second event where are dear newbie group members will be in attendance, do you think their a little more settled now" spoke Roman his deep voice rumbling around the room like thunder in a stormy sky. He knew the first formal event they attended with the rest of the group outside the school prom and the hall of fame was Paige and Seth wedding the year before hand. Both men who had already married were proud of the wedding ring which was a permanent reminder of that special day and their love for the person they got to call their own. Seth and Paige also wearing matching bracelets of their right wrists as away of showing their love for each other when they weren't able to wear their wedding bands.

"Its official Roman, after today you will be the only Shield member not to have married" chuckled Seth when he spotted Dean making funny faces in the mirror, almost as if it was his own way of calming his nerves. He knew Dean was likely to be less nervous going into Wrestlemania, just as he knew the lunatic worried his bride would change her mind at the last second. "She's not going to change her mind Dean, hell she proposed to you rather than the traditional way and she put herself out of her comfort zone to do it. You know Summer will be there no matter what" added Seth, he knew like they all did Summer was just as excited as everyone else was about the wedding. With the help of Dean they had planned it out and gotten the venue and guest listed sorted out. Both already had their bridesmaids and grooms men in mind. Dean simply smiled back and chuckled slightly, looking at the picture of Summer that shone up on his phone as his screen saver.

Over at Summer and Dean's residents, Summer was currently getting her hair and make up done ready for the biggest day of her life. Her smile was bright as she looked around to those surrounding her. The make up artist doing her natural looking make up, as well as curling her hair, how her bridesmaids were making sure she was as calm as she could possible be as the minutes counted down to the life changing event. She could remember dreaming of the day for so long, ever since she was a little girl back when she got on with her sister. How they would talk about their dream wedding and groom. Although her groom wasn't what she was expecting he was perfect for her, contrasting her and loving everything about her.

"AJ, Paige" called Summer from her seat a bright smile appear on her lips upon seeing them come skipping through the door way, Becky's laughter being heard in the background as she too followed them in. The Irish woman still with appreciation of having such a big part of the wedding to play. She could remember Bayley telling her the story of when she was a bridesmaid at AJ's wedding and generally how fun it could be, as Summer had made it as fun for all the girls while they helped to plan that special day. "Did you guys feel so nervous get excited when you were getting ready for your wedding?" asked the blond bride to be, she trusted her friends more than anything and knew they would be honest with her no matter what. Even if that meant giving her a few home truths when she needed to hear them the most.

"I'll be honest I was terrified" responded Paige, a small smile gracing her painted lips. She could remember that day so clearly although just over a year ago it was still one of the best days of her life, especially since she had never thought about her own wedding or getting married until Seth had admitted he was going to propose to her on her birthday the year they broke up. "We'd me through so much together and just as much separately. I thought someone from our past would break it up or someone having a melt down would ruin everything. Yet I was also going into it knowing I would be doing something I never thought I would do and with someone I knew I couldn't live without. I knew if we could go our separate ways and still find our way back to each other then we were meant to be stuck together" explained the raven haired beauty, her black and silver bracelet blending in with the midnight blue bridesmaid dress she was wearing.

"I was actually pretty nervous but more for how my maid of honour and the best man were going to be around each other, after all the heartbreak and pain they both went through. You two had only just started to talk to each other again. I was also pretty hyped up as well since I knew I would have everything I wanted and more. Now look at me a little boy and another one on the way. I also knew my best friends would be there and would one day be doing the same, getting to settle down with the person they love the most" said AJ, the peaceful tone in her voice suggesting she was happy with what she had gotten, her son Phil would be safe with Layla and Justin just as she was aware the others would take good care of her. Much like they had done with both times Layla had been expecting in the past. "You'll be able to look back on this day Summer and remember you got everything you wanted to the craziest lunatic to the perfect day you dreamt about since you were twelve years old. Plus one day you'll be able to tell your own daughter about it or those the girls of the next generation" finished the smaller woman, she knew how much Summer wanted to have her own little girl in the future, where she could be the mother her own wasn't to her.

"Thank you for agreeing to my maid of honour Paige and for coming all the way from Iowa to be here. It really does mean a lot. As it does with AJ coming from Chicago and for Becky there with finally realising she's truly one of us and accepting being one of my bridesmaids" whispered Summer as if trying to battle the tears threatening to fall. She knew how much Becky wondered if she truly was apart of the misfits, so was surprised when Summer had asked her to be a bridesmaid. Even how excited Bayley was with just being able to attend the wedding. She had saved the most important job of the day to her uncle though, as he had the job of walking her down the isle and giving her away. She knew he was proud to do so due to not having any children of his own, herself and Autumn were the only two of the next generation.

Back at the church, the guests had arrived for the special event. Being generally surprised by the set up of the venue, the beautifully coloured flowers either side of the entrance as well as the light pink silk fabric decorations going from one row of seats to the next, a bow there to give it a little more style. The white carpet had been rolled out as the flower arch around the alter had been decorated with ribbons. Dean had been at the door with his best man to welcome the guests to the special event all with a smile on his lips, especially since it dawned on him it wasn't a dream and was actually happening. He knew deep down it was and often wondered how in the world Summer would actually want to marry him of all people, after al he was considered to be a lunatic in their own world and people often said he belonged in an asylum something his own actions had contributed to on several occasions, especially some of his earlier matches in the world of wrestling.

"Better get into position, Paige just text to say they are just leaving" spoke Seth a small smile on his lips, he was once again able to be there when two more of his friends tied the knot and again he was the best man. Just as he was aware Paige was the maid of honour again. "Don't forget your vows or the steps to your first dance" whispered Seth when they reached the alter, to which he watched as Dean smirked. Clearly a cheeky thought passed through his mind, no doubt involving Summer or one of the many girls. "Should I ask?" asked Seth knowing whatever popped in to Dean's mind had gotten him into an argument with his own laughter, especially when it was obvious he was trying to hold back his amusement over something back.

"Which do you think Summer would be more pissed at. If I forgot my vows or if I forgot the steps to our first dance?" asked Dean in response seeing the way Seth smirked at him and shook his head, having seen the funny side in the scenarios that had gone through Dean's mind. Even Punk and Roman appeared to have small smiles on their lips upon hearing the question he had asked, just as it was clear the ones in the front row had heard the words he had spoken, they also envisioning it to try and find an answer to the question in which Dean had asked in amusement. "I think she would be more pissed if I forgot the steps to the dance considering we have been practising with professionals for three months and around the arenas" continued Dean, the iconic cheeky grin coming to his lips as he imagined her anger his he whispered under his breath he forgot the steps.

"Yeah I'm gonna say the dance. The vows are the traditional ones where you repeat after the minister, kind of hard to forget them. Where as if you forget the steps I'm pretty sure she would sucker punch you or go through with the cake to the face" responded Seth remembering being in the room when Summer had warned her husband to be what would happen if he forgot those all important steps. He could also recall both AJ and his own wife chuckling to themselves behind the bride when she had spoken of the warning or more threat. "We both know Summer always go through with what she says. Look what she did to Dolph and she's still yet to actually forgive him" added Seth remembering how angry Summer was with Dolph and how she still refused to be alone with him in a room. He soon seen Dean nod in agreement. Before either of them knew it the music signalling the bride was ready to walk down the isle, all four men got into their position, Dean stood facing the entrance as was his best man and grooms men. His nerves only just starting to rise.

Everyone in attendance watched as Becky come down the isle, the navy blue eyes flowing around her as she held the mixture of white and pink roses, a small flower crown of just plain white rose around her head and a soft smile on her features, especially since she knew her walking down the isle was the first sign Summer was ready to become Mrs Ambrose. AJ soon followed dressed in the same outfit and with the same accessories, showing that the bride really would be the one to gain everyone's attention. Seth could only smile when his own wife come down the isle, the memory of their own wedding the year before coming back to him as if he was watching a home movie, the same soft look on his features as Punk had just moment before hand, the slightly older one also remembering his own wedding day and how happy he was.

Everyone soon stood to their feet, at the end of the small walk way, where the doors were stood Summer, her hair loosely curled similar to how she had it at their senior prom, a small tiara also placed in her hair with the veil flowing behind her and down her shoulders like a waterfall. To Dean she looked like an angel in her white strapless mermaid gown, the fabric hugging her curves in all the right areas. Once again he wondered how in the world someone as stunning as Summer would want to marry a lunatic like himself. Summer slowly walked towards him with a smile on her lips that could light up the room, her arm linked with her uncle as he lead her towards the man she loved so much. The room falling silent apart from the music for the bride and the few sniffles from people who were brought to tears at seeing Summer look so beautiful. He really did feel like the luckiest man alive as he was sure all of his friends who had married before felt on their wedding day upon seeing their bride. When Summer reached the alter he carefully took her hands and helped her up the small amount of steps a smile on his lips as he whispered a compliment that he was sure only she and the minister heard. The smiles on the lips of the bridesmaids also standing out to Dean but not as much as Summer did. He knew where he was, was exactly where he wanted to be.

The guests soon took their seats to watch the ceremony, Summer's parents in the front row as was her younger sister as well as her aunt and uncle. The latter two with bright smiles on their lips at seeing the girl they seen as their daughter all grown up and taking the next step in her life. The grooms men and bridesmaid turned to face the happy soon to be wed couple. Watching as everyone else did and listening as the minister spoke to welcome everyone and being the long anticipated ceremony. The room fell silent as both Summer and Dean repeated the words for their vows, placing the ring to signal their unending love for each other on their ring fingers, both excited to be announced as husband and wife, where as Dean gently gave Summer the first passionate kiss as husband and wife to the clapping of all those who attended. There was a little bit of laughter too when Dean picked Summer up bridal style and walked back up the isle, the familiar cheeky grin on his lips as they went to the area where the reception would be held.

"I promise you Mrs Ambrose, I will do all in my power to make sure you're always happy and to help you to bring your dreams true. I'm in it until the end" whispered Dean as he made his way to where the venue was, noticing Paige had given Summer her bouquet of roses before leaving the area. A smile soon come to his lips as he noticed the three grooms men and bridesmaid heading their way ready for the pictures. Roman giving Becky a piggy back much to the delight of the younger woman, the smile on her lips showing her vast amount of amusement, where as Punk carried AJ as he normally would, in the same fashion in which he had carried Summer from the wedding hall, all of them chuckled slightly upon seeing Seth appear with a triumphant grin on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes, his arms firmly wrapped around his wife's legs to make sure she wouldn't fall off his shoulder. Paige's giggles could also be heard.

"Time for the pictures" called Summer, a bright smile on her lips as she recalled seeing everyone she cared about there, even how little Oliver was the ring bearer. She loved how everyone was there for her, despite everything that had happened since they had left school and returned to it. She loved the pictures. The one with the bride and groom together then another with them both surrounded by the grooms men and bridesmaids. Even just the bridesmaids and grooms men together. The final few of just the girls then Summer with her family members around her and of course with Dean. Even one with each of them doing funny faces at the camera as a reminder to their senior prom and to another time when they were truly happy.


	2. 2 - Mistletoe Ambush

**Mistletoe Ambush (Takes place during WWE High)**

"I can't believe its the holiday season already" spoke Emma as she walked down the hall with Paige, AJ and Summer. There was mistletoe everywhere they looked along with tinsel, colourful lights, ball balls and the odd Christmas tree that could make even the most known celebrities jealous. The legends of the school and business had come back to give the school a little make over. Mae Young have a little fun with the mistletoe when spreading the holiday feeling. There were cameras there to take a picture of all those who were caught under the holiday flower. Although the school was normally beaming with the Christmas sprit Emma and most of the other members of their group had noticed Paige was unusually down. Seth had quickly asked her about it and realised soon after why she wasn't feeling the holiday spirit as everyone else was.

"You still missing them sweetie?" asked Summer walking beside the English teenager as the remaining two were ahead seemingly talking amongst themselves. Summer knew at least AJ was up to something, Operation Cheer English Muffin Up. Paige could only nod to Summer's question, feeling down since this was the first Christmas she would spending away from her family members back home in England. Although she would be surrounded by people who loved her in her immediate family, as well as those who called her friend. "You're still adjusting to moving to a different country. All of us are here to help you when you need it, plus you know Seth will do anything to see you smile again" added Summer a smile on her lips as she walked around the corner, Paige walking behind her unaware of the teenager rounding from the other side.

"Sorry" spoke Paige looking up to see she had crashed into Dean, the lunatic with a cheeky grin on his lips as he leant down to take hold of her hands and pull her back into a standing position. He soon noticed the mistletoe she was standing under. He carefully pressed his lips to her in a short kiss before walking off, leaving Paige stood there in slight shock although she soon seen Summer pointing above her and smiling. She didn't mind Dean doing that as she knew it was only because of the holiday flower. Plus she had also spotted AJ and Emma with the mischievous look plastered on their features, clearly having found their way of cheering Paige up or at least taking her mind of the family members she was unlikely to see this Christmas.

"Well its official, Paige is the first one of us girls to be kissed under the mistletoe by someone she's not dating" came the chipper voice of AJ, the same mischievous look on her features, suggesting to the British teen she was up to something, Paige just smiled slightly before carrying on with her walk with the other girls. She was sure Dean had been hiding in an attempt to skip detention again, if only to wind up JBL more than he did when stuck in his lessons. "So everyone know who they've got for the secret Santa this year?" asked AJ, a small smile appearing on her lips as she remembered who she got, she also had an idea what to get that person too. Her smile only grew when she seen the three other girls around her nod to the question in which she had asked, especially since there was a good chance the girls had gotten one of the many boys of their tight knit group.

 **~ Next Day ~**

"Is everything in place for Cheer up English Muffin Operation?" asked AJ when she walked through the school gates with Emma, between the two of them they had spent the night and most of the classes the day before trying to get everything ready for their little plan. After seeing the few seconds where Paige generally forgot about what was bringing her down the day before, the duo had found what they seen as the perfect solution to getting the Brit to forget about what was bothering her and to enjoy the moment while it lasted since they were senior students and would never experience Christmas in the school again, well at least not as students.

"Yup. She's either going to be hating us by the end of this and punching guys under the mistletoe instead of kissing them or she is actually going to be curious what's going on and come looking for us. Either way we probably should avoid our resident Anti-Diva for the day" responded Emma a smile of her own when she seen some of the pictures of the holiday season section of the websites, some pictures were under couples where as the other was under random. "You know she's probably going to have her own section on the website by the end of this and most likely be voted for either best kisser or most likely to be kissed right?" asked the Australian teen, her smile still in place as they walked through the doors of the school building, Jimmy and Jey Uso there to catch them under the mistletoe, before carrying on as normal. A small chuckle from the four of them.

Paige soon arrived at the school, sighing as if she had been defeated in a match. It was clear to those around her she wasn't enjoying the holiday season as much as one would think and expect. Some of the younger students looking at her as if she was completely insane although there were a few others who seemed to understand that something was bothering her. The raven haired teen smiled when she received a text from Seth, the normal meeting place in mind as she knew she would have to go through the front entrance as all students did. That being part of protocol since some TNA students had began to enter the school and start fights with random students. Upon going through the mental detector and having her bag searched she was free to enter the school, she stopped near the seating area outside the reception to put her things back in order only to be met with a rather happy Drew. The smile on his lips almost giving her the creeps although she knew there was a reason for it, something she soon discovered when she followed where he was pointing to see the mistletoe hanging above and blowing slightly in the winter breeze.

"Happy Holidays Paige" spoke Drew before leaving her. Whistling a random Christmas song as he went. The raven haired teen only shaking her head before putting her things in place, making sure to move from under the mistletoe. She soon made her way to the sports stands where she knew some of her friends would be. Roman once again trying to convince Star to join them as he had done many time before, even when the girl had made it rather clear she didn't want to join the group out of fear for the two other girls she seen as odd and rather weird. Something both AJ and Paige had taken as a compliment even when they were well aware it was meant as an insult. She had been stopped a few other times under the mistletoe on her way to the sports stands, those being Wade, Viktor and Konnor.

"Why do the girls get all the fun this time of year?" asked Dean looking around to the girls and waving at Paige when she finally joined them, the same cheeky grin as he normally had in the mornings although that had normally changed into a mischievous one by the time lunch came around. "All the fun with the mistletoe, girls can stand under it and guys will go to them but for us guys we pretty much have to ask" added Dean, the smiles he got in response from the girls already there only got him to chuckle. Summer could only smile at him and hold up her own little piece of mistletoe, Layla could only chuckle slightly where as Paige just smiled and walked up the stands being careful not to slip over when going up. Seth soon held out his hand, helping her get the rest of the way safely.

"Don't forget you in detention today Randy" spoke Justin, remembering when Randy was given detention the day prior. How he had purposely disrupted the maths lesson since the cover teacher had been boring the entire class and had singled him out, clearly having recognised the last name of Orton from somewhere else. "Seth, Dean and Dolph are with you" continued Justin spotting the way Paige looked around at Seth to see the innocent look he sent her way. It wasn't long before the others in the group arrived, Roman once again with Star in tow although she looked a lot more relaxed this time around or at least more willing to give them a chance before judging them. Most of them only waved at her before going back to what they were doing before mainly talking about how the Mistletoe was more fun for the girls and made things way more awkward for the boys of the school. As well as how it probably made the junior year students feel more nervous when going around the school, especially when the seniors were messing about with the holiday flower and the camera's to capture evidence someone was caught under it.

The bell rang for the beginning of the school day, promoting those in the misfits to carefully make their way down from the top of the sports stands, and find the quickest root to their destinations. Most of them were either on the IT floor or in Art, there were a few scattered about in science and English. The time tables hadn't really changed for most of them since they started at the school so many years ago. Upon parting ways, the group blended in with other students in the corridors trying to get to where they should be. The juniors still with their heads down and a huge back packs with all the things they would need throughout the day, some of them no doubt trying to remember where their locker was located or trying to find where they fit in, in terms of groups and find their friends.

"Hows it everyone gets to kiss my girlfriend but me?" asked Seth, hearing the shocked gasp escape from Paige, when he turned around he noticed Heath of all people had caught her under the mistletoe, Randy too had caught three of the girls in the group, Paige, Layla and some how AJ. He had also caught the some of the first years under it such as Becky, Bayley and Sasha. Much to their surprise and near horror. After all they were first years and wouldn't expect a random senior student to suddenly catch them under the mistletoe although it did give them something to talk about for a while. Paige soon walked again beginning to wonder what she had done to suddenly gain the attention of her fellow class mates. Other than being under the mistletoe at the time.

"Its the mistletoe, plus you get to kiss her whenever you want" responded Edge as he walked behind them, he had the same class as both Paige and Punk, he had lost count how many time the duo had gotten bored during the geography class and started to play random games. He had actually recorded them in the middle of a thumb war once, as well as Punk imitating Brad Maddox somehow avoiding getting caught and being given warnings or detention. It truly did amaze him how the pair did that. "You two planning any little games or some form of entertainment today?" asked the Canadian, seeing the way Seth looked around at the pair of them with an amused smile on his lips, he knew how boring Brad Maddox's classes could be and often made something else in the class entertaining with the help of Dean.

"See you after break" spoke Seth, pulling Paige closer to him and from underneath the mistletoe that was hanging just above the door. He wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to get a little jealous, all the guys around school kissing his girlfriend when they hadn't even shared their first kiss yet. He felt protective of her as he could also see it was starting to make her uncomfortable. He hugged her gently almost unwilling to let her go, although he did knowing Punk would look out for her as he would with AJ since he was sharing the class with her and Dean again, Roman also with them, no doubt trying to get them to pay attention.

Break come soon enough, with the four in detention the rest of the group would meet where they normally did with the exception of Emma and AJ who had said they were going to finish some work they had to do for the following period. Both of them had quickly left for the library making sure they weren't there for when Paige finally joined them. Both Summer and Layla could tell they were up to something. The two girls never went anywhere without seeing Paige was with the group, plus they never had any work to catch up on either. Adam had mentioned that just seconds after they had left.

"I think our Anti-Diva now holds the record for being kissed under the mistletoe" spoke Justin from besides Layla, he soon turned his phone around to show the holiday section of the website had another section on it, there was still the section for the couples under the mistletoe as they was for random occurrences, yet now there was also one under the name of Paige under the Mistletoe suggesting at least one of the admin personnel had noticed the raven haired beauty getting a lot of attention when it come to the holiday flower. "She has her own section on the holiday page now" added the African native, a small smile coming to his lips when he seen Christian running past as fast as he could go, Paige following along shortly after determined one way or another she was going to catch the slightly older teenager. Sami too appeared holding on to Paige's bag, an entertained smile on his lips like he was unsure of what happened but was enjoying seeing the reaction from it.

"Not what I was expecting under the mistletoe Paige" commented Christian as he ran passed again, this time making the mistake of stopping. He had seen his own friends in Edge, Natalya, Beth, Eva, Ashley, Paul and Brian had appeared to see what was going on. Arriving just in time to see Christian get tackled to the ground by the raven haired British student. "Okay okay I get. You and mistletoe don't mix very well. Even if you are a good kisser" added Christian hearing the chuckles from Punk who had reappeared, Paige soon allowed him to stand and go back to his own amused friends, a small unsure smile on her lips, especially since she suspected something else was at work.

"Hey Paige, What's up?" asked Layla when Paige finally climbed back up the stands to slump down next to the Sami, the red head returning her belongs to her, he could see her annoyance. Although Layla didn't know what was happening she was now aware that a fair few of the boys around school had kissed Paige under the mistletoe. She was wondering what was going on just as much as Paige and Summer were, although Summer had gotten caught a few times, it was mainly by Dean but that was to be expected since the duo were dating. Even Layla had gotten a few kisses, Justin being the main one by both Dolph and Sami had kissed her just because she happened to be under the mistletoe.

"I keep getting ambushed under the mistletoe" responded Paige, sighing in defeat shortly afterwards. She wouldn't mind it but it was almost as if they guys were avoiding everyone else and particularly aiming at her. Plus she could see Seth was started to get agitated by it, not that she could blame him on that one. She soon noticed the look Summer had painted on her features, suggesting she knew something or had an incline about what was going on. "What have they planned?" asked Paige returning the smile when Summer offered her one. Summer wasn't sure if she should tell Paige or not but considering she seemed to be getting fed up with being kissed by all the hot guys, Summer quickly decided to tell her, if only to spare the poor soul who would end up getting punched instead of kissed.

"AJ and Emma were trying to cheer you up, seeing Dean kiss you under the mistletoe yesterday gave them the idea" replied Summer, seeing the look Paige had on her features as it changed from curiosity to almost a knowing look, almost as if that simple response had answered her questions on why Emma and AJ had been seemingly avoiding her. "There's already pictures of you being kissed under the mistletoe on the school's website, under the holiday section. You have your own little subheading" finished Summer, being careful of Paige's unpredictable nature. Although she was also aware the Brit was likely to do something soon. It wasn't long before Summer looked to Layla, both women turning their attention back to Paige to see the knowing look had been replaced with a rather mischievous one.

"Well if guys keep ambushing me under the mistletoe then why can't I use it to my advantage" spoke Paige with with the mischievous look painted on her features although she was now biting her lower lip in a nervous way. She soon smiled before skipping off leaving those she was with rather confused, especially since the bell to signal the end of break would be sounding in the next couple of minutes. Sheamus smiled slightly realising she was heading over to the detention hall, no doubt going to surprise someone over there under the mistletoe, although it was anyone guess whether that would be a nice surprise or a rather evil one. Paige soon arrived at her destination, waiting outside of the doors to the detention hall and being carefully not to be standing beneath any mistletoe. She wasn't up for being kissed again, well at least not yet. The raven haired teen smiled slightly when those in detention were released one by one, some of them gave her odd looks where as other just carried on as if she wasn't even there. She soon grabbed hold of Seth's arm when he was leaving the hall, surprising him as he wasn't expecting her to be there waiting for him.

"Well if guys keep ambushing me under the mistletoe then I figured I could use it to my advantage" spoke Paige when she pulled away from Seth, she smiled sweetly at him, a chuckle escaping her when she seen the stunned expression still etched on his features, although she did have his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from going anywhere. Much like she still had her own arms wrapped around his neck like he was the only thing keeping her restrained to the ground. Seth soon looked up realising the mistletoe was above them, a smile coming to his lips at Paige choosing to be with him under the flower despite all the trouble she had with it during the first few hours of the day.

"Hmm now I know I'm lucky. Of all the guys around here and you choose to be stuck under the cursed holiday decoration with me. I must say it was worth the wait" responded Seth, a cheeky grin beginning to appear on his lips as he turned his attention back to the raven haired teen wrapped in his arms. The pair of them soon heard the bell signalling the end of break go off, something Seth smiled about as he knew the rest of the lessons that day he shared with girl in his arms so he could help defend her from the mistletoe as well as keep the smile he loved so much on her lips. He watched as she skipped off to their next lesson, his smile growing as he followed behind her making sure he was close by even if he had to chase her down the corridors. He soon sent her a text message despite being at her side, a promise on the end of it too.

 _Movie date tonight? Promise to keep you as far from the mistletoe as possible. Sethie x –_ Paige smiled upon reading the message, although she stopped in the hall to read it, Seth pulling her from under the flower to make sure no one else could catch her off guard. He wasn't sure if he was doing it for his own sanity, Paige's or just to protect the unfortunate one who got a nasty surprise. Summer and Dean soon caught up with the pair of them, both noticing Seth was now glowing although Dean already knew why due to coming out of detention just seconds after Seth. He had resisted the urge to say I told you so to Seth then. He could see for the first time in so long Seth was truly happy with what he had around him. Just as it was clear he had met his match in Paige like Justin had in Layla, Punk with AJ and even how Dean himself had with Summer.


	3. 3 - Goodbye Mum and Dad

**Saraya and Ricky's funeral (Takes place during WWE High: 5 Years Later)**

Paige looked at herself in the mirror, the black lace dress she wore was the same one she had worn when she first appeared to the WWE Universe. A small smile on her lips as she remembered that day, how proud her parents were of her. She took a deep breath shorty after, swallowing in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet but fate had decided differently. Although her brothers had handled the news of their parents death better than she had, she had something they hadn't. A support system in her friends. Everyone of them had been there for her doing everything they could to help, even offered to help her arrange the funerals. Most who knew her parents would be attending today, even those in her group of friends had dug out the black dresses or tux so they could say goodbye to two people who had believed in them when no one else did.

"Paige" called Summer popping her head in the room to see Paige stood in front of her full length mirror. Just looking at the photo of her parents and the family photo she kept on her dresser. The blond soon entered the room standing besides her close friend knowing today would be one of the hardest days she would have to go through. Each of them knew deep down Paige still needed her parents. She loved them so much and often said her inspiration was her mother who had proven to so many people women could be professional wrestlers and good parents. After all she had done just that, raising three kids and encouraging them to follow their dreams. "Come on sweetie, everyone is waiting for you" added Summer gently placing her hand on Paige's shoulders knowing what she needed more than anything was the support of those around her and for someone to tell her things would be okay.

"I can't do it Summer" spoke Paige when the two girls were heading down the hall of Paige's apartment, the raven haired woman having stopped in her spot, her eyes glistening with the tears waiting for fall, the memory of when she was told her parents had been killed in the accident on replay in her head, the daughting task of saying a speech for her parents and knowing she would be saying goodbye to her parents for the last time. "I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want to be without them" she continued as the tears began to fall, Summer was about to walk over to the other woman in an attempt to give her a little comfort but spotted Seth at the end of the hall, clearly having heard her words, the look he had painted on his features suggesting his own heart was breaking upon hearing her words.

"I know this hard Paige" responded Seth making his way over to the woman he couldn't get out of his head. Everything he had done reminded him of her, hence why he had put in the effort to put things right with her once and for all. "I'll be here with you, where I should have been this whole time. I'll be here until you tell me to leave" whispered Seth upon reaching the woman he had loved for so long. He soon wrapped her in a tight embrace, giving her some of the confidence she needed to get through the day although he knew no what it would be difficult. He wanted so much to tell her how much he had missed her over the time they had been apart, yet knew right now she needed all of them around her united to help her through the difficult and heart breaking time. "I promise you wont be alone, all of us will be here to help you up when you fall down" finished Seth before leading her down the hall into the main room of the apartment, there each of them she had called friends from her senior year were there. They had each dusted off their formal wear, for the day and to say goodbye to two people who helped them all so much.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. No one spoke a word, Roy looked at the piece of paper he had written his speech down on, the many indents from the failed speeches before visible to see, as were the tears in his eyes to be saying goodbye to his parents, just as he knew both Paige and Zack would be relying on him now just as much as he would be on them. He also knew his decision on something would have to wait a little longer, as he didn't want to cause his younger siblings any more pain. Zack just spent the ride to Oaklawn Cemetery looking at the pictures he had of his parents and his siblings when he was younger, how happy they were. Some of the memories going through his mind, like their first holiday, even their first wrestling matches. He could still recall how proud they were when he announced his engagement as well the moment he announced he was going to be a father. They were so happy to discover they were going to be grandparents. Paige on the other hand looked out the window, wiping the tears from her eyes. Like her brothers remembering happier times, like when he first told her parents she had made friends at the new school and had a boyfriend, even when she revealed to them she had been signed to WWE. Just as she could remember her senior year and all the support and love they gave even when they were unsure of something.

"Ricky and Saraya Knight. Or to those in the wrestling world Rowdy Ricky Knight and Sweet Saraya. They were a pair who found each other through their passion for wrestling, they lived for wrestling. To most who knew them they were inspirations and role models, someone to look up to. But to Paige, Zack and myself they were that and more. They were are parents, the ones who encouraged us in everything we did, who picked us up when we fell down and the ones who stood by us and loved us no matter what" spoke Roy when the ceremony started, the tears in his eyes to see some of the people they taught in their summer camp had come to say goodbye. "If they were here right now they would say, Don't be sad, for we lived the way we wanted and achieved everything we could think of. We will live on through you, the people we loved the most" finished Roy

"Rise up and stand on faith, your spirit lives inside, your spirit is alive" spoke Paige when she reached the podium inside the small chapel, a picture of both her parents either side of her both smiling as if they were happy their own children had banded together instead of doing something on their own. "Mum and dad said that to everyone who they trained, but especially to Roy, Zack and myself, they said it when the three of us said we wanted to follow in their footsteps and become professional wrestlers. They said it again to Zack when he married and become a father, as they did with Roy when he went off on his own to find who he was outside of wrestling, and they said it one last time to me, when I finally reached my goal of becoming a WWE superstar. Everyone takes those words differently, some take it as a sign of strength and encouragement, some look back on it as a way to help them move forward and others remember the past when hearing it. Like me. When I hear those words now, I will remember my mum and dad, the kind and loving but tough people they were, I will remember the parents who never once let anyone give up, who decided to share their passion with others by starting off their own business and training anyone who stepped through the ropes. But most off all, I will remember their smiles as they watched their three children grow up and follow their dreams and become the people every parent hopes of their children" finished Paige, tears in her eyes as she looked at the pictures of her parents, the smiles on their lips reminding her of happier times.

Those in attendance watched as Paige placed a single white rose next to the photos of her parents, the tears built up in her eyes, now beginning to leave tracks down her cheeks as they fell. Others too had tears in their eyes to be saying farewell to those who had been an inspiration to them. Seth soon went over to Paige, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leading her back to her seat. Keeping an arm around her to at least give her comfort so she knew she wasn't alone. Zack soon stepped up to the podium, like his siblings before him with tears in his eyes, the emotions he was feeling clearly displayed on his features as he looked at the pictures of his parents and then to everyone who had come to say goodbye.

"I don't have anything to say that my siblings haven't already said. Except thank you to all of you for coming even those who came from our home. I know whatever we do from here they would be so proud. As they would be of the group of former WWE High students that befriended my sister. You were family to them and always will be. I love you mum and dad, your spirit will live inside me and everyone you touched with that unique light you passed on to us. I'm missing you already. Goodbye" spoke Zack keeping his speech short, he placed the family photos he had with him next to those of his parents, in his eyes making it complete again. He also placed a picture of Ricky Junior his son their with them and the prom photo taken years before hand. A small smile coming to his lips as the tears began to run. He really did wonder what the future would be like now, his son was the only grandchild they had, but he was sure there would be others. Those would only ever be able to hear about their grandparents and see pictures and videos of them now.

 **Our family chain is broken and nothing feels the same, but as God calls us one by one the chain will be linked again.** Were the words written on the joint tomb stone, the symbol of the Knight family at the top of the marble stone, underneath it were the names, date and birth and date of death of both who were buried there. The normal beloved titles also there. With the three hearts near the bottom, inside each had the name of one of their children with loves mum and dad. There was also the white hand written Together Forever there to, to symbolise the pair who had passed on would also be together even in death. Those who had stayed behind smiled sadly upon reading the tomb stone, knowing both would be satisfied with the spot chosen for them. Underneath a tree at the top of a hill over looking the rest of the peaceful cemetery.

"Goodbye mum and dad. I love you" spoke Paige through her tears as she placed the hand she had kissed on the tomb stone, her heart slowly breaking again as she knew she would never get to see them smile again or hear the wisdom in their sound advice. It pained her to know they wouldn't be there on the most important days of her life. To think her dad wouldn't be there to walk her down the isle when it finally happened, nor would they be there to meet their grandchildren. Her tears once again started, she just wanted them to be there yet knew that would never happen due to the accident weeks before hand. Layla looked around the group seeing all of them looked just as heartbroken, to which she had an idea that would show how much the couple had meant to each member of the group.

"To the married couple who gave us a chance when we first started out in the wrestling business" whispered Layla, loud enough for those she called friends to hear her but not to disturbed those who were visiting. She placed the white rose she held on the ground in front of the tomb stone, in her own way showing respect to two people who had helped each of them over the years.

"For the pair who acted like parents to me and made me feel like part of the family" added Dean following in Layla's path and placing the rose next to hers. A small smile on his lips at remembering how welcoming they were. How they treated him like another son, they had so much love and he felt lucky to have been able to know the pair of them.

"To the ones who never gave up on any of us" spoke Seth placing his own white rose with the others.

"To the ones who inspired us in their own way" continued Summer

"For the role models they'll always be" added Roman, a small smile on his lips as he did so.

"To the teachers they were to all those who stepped through the ropes" spoke Emma

"For the ones who encouraged us to follow are dreams and hearts" added Punk, remembering when Ricky had pulled him aside when he said he couldn't do something, just to give him the pep talk he was in need of. That was all he needed to put him on the right track and get him to believe in himself and his abilities again.

"For the two who believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves" continued Sheamus, his Irish ascent coming through as he did so.

"To the ones who taught us to have fun while living our dreams" added Adam, the lollipop still in his mouth as he spoke, he soon put his bunny ears on to lighten the mood a little bit.

"For the two who made our senior prom all the more memorable" added Randy, a smirk coming to his lips as he remembered the senior prom and everything the two did to make it a once in a life time event.

"To the couple who stood by our side when we needed it most" continued Sami

"To the people who helped us find our way again when we lost who we were as a group" spoke Dolph remembering that so clearly. Even how they tried to get their own daughter to speak to the one who had broken her heart

"For the duo who helped create lasting memories" whispered AJ, tears in her eyes at the words that had already been spoken for them.

"To the married couple who made us feel like part of the family" added Justin remembering the two were in attendance at Punk and AJ's wedding as well as cheering each one of them on during the high school wrestling tournaments.

"To the legends they are to everyone they touched" finished Adrian, realising the only one who hadn't said anything was Paige. Although he could see she was appreciative of what each of them had done before placing their rose in front of the tomb stone.

"For the loving and caring parents they will always be" whispered Paige to finish it off. The tears still shinning in her eyes as they were for everyone who was stood there. She soon looked up to see Roy and Zack there, Maggie stood next to Zack holding their son in her arms. She knew they had heard the words each of them had said for their parents. Just as she could see it was heart warming to them, especially to see others outside of the family had appreciated their help when it was given even if it was over something small.


	4. 4 - Becky's Secret

**Becky's Secret (Set between 5 Years Later and Next Generation)**

"What's up with you lately?" asked Bayley tying her hair up in the normal ponytail. Since it was a fun day out with the kids she was wearing a pair of combats, a random tank top and comfortable shoes. Sami of course already playing silly sods with Rami and Davina in the backyard. He was taking all the time he could to spend time with the pair while he was off with injury. Although only two and five years old. Bayley had yet to return to the wrestling world as a competitor although she still make special appearance and on the odd occasion return to help her husband when he needed it the most. The dark haired woman known as Lady Hugs looked over to her best friend, noticing the fiery Irish one was giving her a confused look. It had been almost a year since everything had fallen apart for the red head yet still she acted strong if only for her own two and four year children.

"I have no idea what you're on about. I've been the way I normally am" responded Becky moving her bright red hair from her face to look over to where Rami and Davina were. If she was honest it made her miss her own two kids but she knew they were spending the weekend with their dad. She could remember so clearly when she and Sheamus had called it a day but had come to an agreement when it come to Britani and Stephan, both knew they needed both parents and were still on good terms despite the massive argument they had gone through. "So why did you call me here? I know you and Sami way to well, you wouldn't have called me here without a good reason to" asked Becky, revealing she knew there was a reason why she had been called there. Sami soon joined both women although keeping a close eye on the two bouncing around on the bouncy castle both he and Bayley had invested in to keep the pair entertained.

"To ask you about the odd looks you had at Paige's baby shower the other day and to ask if you're alright. You're my best friend and I know there is something different about you. You've been glowing for the last couple of weeks now although something has also made you uneasy" responded Bayley, she knew something was bothering the Irish Lass Kicker but didn't know for sure what it was. The woman had a knack of hiding things and for suffering in silence. "I know there something bothering you, the way you have been acted lately isn't like your normal self. If anything you seem more secretive" continued the huggable one, revealing the Irish woman hadn't been acting like her normal self for a while, it was just she had been waiting for the right time to say something or to be absolutely sure just in case she's wrong. "The others have noticed the sudden change as well, they're worried like we are" finished Bayley, seeing the surprise in the eyes of Becky to learn the others had all noticed something off with her.

"Fine" replied Becky, a little louder than a whisper. She soon looked back over to where the Zayn kids were bouncing away on the bouncy castle, a carefree attitude. Becky could only look at them with a sense of peace, hoping her own two would be that happy while spending the weekend with their father. "I'm pregnant" added Becky, an uneasy tone to her voice especially when she knew it wouldn't take either of them long to realise Sheamus wasn't the father of her unborn child, just as she knew the questions would come as to how far along she was and who the father to be was. "Promise me you wont tell anyone else, the father already knows and so does Sheamus. I don't want anyone else to know" continued the Irish woman, a small relieved smile stretching across her lips to see the pair of them had agreed to it. "Finn is the father" finished Becky, allowing them to know who the father was, she could see the way they both looked at her it was one of happiness yet also had uncertainty in their eyes, especially since Finn would be a first time father where as Becky would be a mother for the third time.

"At least your little one will have a friend to grow up with in Seth and Paige's little guy. Much like Stephan and Rami have each other or like both sets of twins. Even the older ones had someone they knew growing up even if they don't see each other as much as they want to" responded Sami showing he would support his close friend and keep her secret, he knew Finn was already excited showing the scans taken to co-workers although he never mentioned the name of the mother. "Your secret is safe with us. By the way Finn is already pretty excited, he carries around a picture from your latest scan everywhere with him. He's even showed a few people around backstage" finished Sami, quickly realising that being the reason why Becky had suddenly disappeared from the SmackDown show she currently resided on, although WWE had released a statement putting down as injury, clearly following as the mother to be had asked.

"I know, he's been there through it all. Even got the naming done and thought of what happens if I reconcile with Sheamus" spoke Becky a small smile coming to her lips as she put a hand of her ever grown belly. She knew it would be noticeable a lot earlier this time due to it being her third pregnancy, that also why Stephanie and Hunter as well as Shane had made the decision to send her on maternity a lot earlier so it wouldn't be as obvious, although all parties involved knew eventually the WWE Universe would begin to ask questions sooner or later. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a mum again. I'm still just as nervous as I was the first time" added Becky looking over to where the two kids were, both of them now running around the lawn and jumping through the water sprinkler Sami had set up since they weren't going to water park as they had previously arranged.

"You'll be fine. You've done an amazing job with Britani and Stephan, this one will be no different and you have all of us around to help you if and when you need it" responded Bayley, leaning over to give her school friend a tight hug or at least as tight as she could get without causing any hurt to the Irish woman. "By the way how far along are you and what do you think your going to have. Another girl or another boy, or maybe twins since you know there is a history of twins in our group where there hasn't been before" babbled the mother of two only to hear Becky chuckle at little bit, showing her the scan of her unborn child and watching as her best friend ah'd at the pictured, clearly getting excited for another edition to the extended family.

"I'm just over five months and his name is going to be Prince Balor. After his father" responded Becky, her smile growing in to a genuine one although she worried what her friends would think when they found out she actually had three children instead of two. Thanks to Bayley and Sami she now knew they suspected something although they clearly hadn't put the signs together. The craving, mood swings or the sudden change in clothing even disappearing off TV. She was aware her two and four year old just thought she was putting the weight on although she debated whether to tell them they would were going to have a little brother. "He'll be a few weeks older than Paige and Seth's son, I'm hoping they will be close like some of the others who are close in age are" finished Becky hearing the door bell ring, she soon looked at her phone and realised it would be Sheamus arriving. No doubt with Britani running ahead in excitement while he carried a tired Stephan in, although she also suspected Davina and Rami would be impatient and want to play near enough instantly upon seeing them.

"You know they will. Come on can you imagine a pair of wrestling mad hyper active boys not being the best of friends, especially if they're going to be seeing each other a few times a year" spoke Sami in response looking up and waving to Sheamus when he walked through the patio doors, his smile only got bigger to see how Britani ran over to her mum and wrapped her small arms around her in an attempt to give her a big hug. Becky only smile and hugged her four year old back with a genuine and loving smile on her lips, she soon looked over to Sheamus who stepped aside to let Stephan past, although he said close behind to make sure the young toddler didn't fall over on his way over to his mum. Sheamus himself could only place a short but sweet kiss on Becky's temple showing those around he still loved the red head dearly. Both Sami and Bayley could see Sheamus wanted Becky back and to put things right with her. After all they had been living separately but getting along for their kids.

"Why don't you just tell her?" asked Bayley once she had entered the kitchen of her family home, she had asked Sheamus for help, knowing Sami would take good care of Becky and a close watch on the four young children now running around the back garden. Sheamus could only look at Bayley in confusion although he had an incline on what the question was about, after all he knew it was difficult to get things past Bayley. She was more observant than most people especially when it come to her friends and family. Like so many of the others, Bayley had been there to help and never once judged either of them for their argument instead she tried to help solve the problem, being a supporting friend to both Becky and himself when they needed it the most. "Becky, why don't you just tell her the truth. I'm sure would be okay to hear how you feel too" added the woman known as Lady Hugs, elaborating on what she had previously meant and watching as it dawned on Sheamus too, a small smile coming to her lips as she finished putting the soft juice into cups. She also took out some snacks for the four young children to much on.

"I will. I don't think I move on without trying to make things with her work. I know I'll only end up regretting it if I don't try. Plus I know Britani has been asking questions on where I've been" responded Sheamus, informing the huggable one he was already thinking about talking to Becky about giving their relationship another try. He knew he loved her, they had two kids together and had lived together once they both got started out in the world of wrestling. He could remember being their to support her as she went through the indie circuit as Rebecca Knox although she did have Paige competing at her side to help her out. "I can still remember why she chose to name our little girl Britani. After the friend who helped her through and get settled into the life as a professional wrestler. Stephan we named after me. I actually spoke to both Seth and Dean about it since they both went separate ways from both Summer and Paige because of some past mistakes. Asked them for some advice" explained Sheamus, his Irish ascent still noticeable although it wasn't as prominent as it had once been. Much like all of them who once had an ascent it had faded over time although at certain times it was still visible to those around them.

"Let me guess, one told you to follow your instincts and the other called you an idiot for waiting so long" responded Bayley as they walked back out on to the patio, Sami and Becky were sat next to each other talking about different things and going down memory lane. The four kids having returned to the bouncy castle with big playful and excited smiles on their lips. Clearly having the time of their lives and enjoying the fun they were being allowed to have. Bayley soon set out the snacks under the gazebo, the drinks near by it so the four on the bouncy castle could go and get it when they were ready, although she knew both Rami and Stephan would likely want to take a nap soon. She was soon joined by Sami who hugged her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, looking around him and to his own two messing about with the others on the bouncy castle. He always wondered if the others he had called friends for so long were as happy as he was. After all they had each achieved their dreams of getting to WWE, most of them had found someone they wanted to spend the rest of their days with and had even started their own families.

"Our perfect little family" whispered Sami a smile returning to his lips, especially when he seen the way Bayley looked over to the bouncy castle, especially at how excited her two were upon learning they would be able to see Becky, Sheamus, Britani and Stephan again. "Or should I say our big family, since we're not just mom and dad, we're aunt and uncle too. Just like our two have so many cousins like them including two sets of crazy twins" added Sami almost like he was correcting himself, he knew he thought of everyone of his close friends from school as brothers and sisters with the exception of Bayley whom he called wife. Just as he looked upon all the kids outside his own as nieces and nephews. They were his family just as he was proud to have gone through so many life events knowing he could turn to them and even celebrate with them.


	5. 5 - Colby's Funeral

**Colby's Funeral (Set during Next Generation)**

"They're gonna need us, you know that right?" asked Celeste to her father and younger brother, dressed in a smart black dress, she was ready to make her way over to the cemetery although she knew she wasn't ready to say goodbye to little Colby, she never would be much like the others would be just as distraught. She was just nine years old after all, not even began to live his life or even find who he was outside his family and the sport he had grown up around. He wasn't even able to attend high school. "Which cemetery is it?" added the sandy brown haired girl, she had gotten her own two girls dressed for the occasion as they too had known Colby although they didn't know what was happening nor did they understand it. This was the first time she herself would be attending such an event, although she acted strong the feelings inside felt as if she was slowly dying, especially when she knew his parents and older siblings would be in so much pain.

"Oakwood Cemetery. They decided to put him next to his maternal grandparents" responded Dolph recalling the last time he had attending a funeral, although for one of the many fallen superstars it had still hit home that even they would eventually fall. Yet with Colby there was something worse, he knew Prince would be there to say goodbye to his best friend just as he was aware the other nine year old had survivors guilt. Yet still the grieving parents had accepted his request of allowing him to do the eulogy. "This is the second time Paige has gone through such pain although I think this one is much worse, same with Seth and I should imagine the twins are just as bad" continued Dolph noticing how his son and daughter both looked at each other in confusion, clearly showing they had no idea what he was on about. "It was before you were born Nick and Celeste was just two back then. Aunt Paige lost her parents in a car accident, she was devastated back then so I should imagine it would be worse now, especially since she and Seth are burying their youngest son" finished the bleach blond while also explaining what he meant. He knew their pain would be so much worse, even he couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, none of them could as they had never been through it and hoped they would never have to.

Elsewhere at the Rollin's Residents, Seth and Paige were in their youngest son's bedroom. Everything was untouched like it was before the tree house collapse, almost as if he had just left the house to go somewhere. Yet both knew their baby boy would never come home again, that being what they hated the most he was so young, had his entire life ahead of him. Yet thanks the one person he was lost to them, destined to be a memory of happier times much like his maternal grandparents had become. Paige held on to one of Colby's favourite t-shirts, tears in her eyes as she remembered him and how they had lost him in the first place, the pain of that loss slowly breaking her heart and who she was as a mother, that same pain mixing with the feeling of failure. Seth on the other hand held on to the family picture his nine year old had kept by his bed, seeing how happy each of them were back then, just the five of them before they had moved back to Tampa a decision he was beginning to regret and blame himself for.

He soon went over to Paige, still holding on to the picture as he wrapped in her in a loving and comforting embrace. No words could make the pain go away, nor would the describe the pain both were feeling or even change what happened. He wanted so much to say it would be okay and things would go back to normal but he knew nothing would be the same again. They both did. They were no longer the parents of three but of two and one lost. Despite how much he hated Damon Marcus he could never wish the pain he and his family were suffering through on another person. It was unbearable at times, yet he knew the pain remembered each of them that Colby was real, it reminded them he was there with them and not just something their imagination had conjured up.

Downstairs in the living room, Tyler and Saraya-Jade were sat together on the sofa. Both looking through the old family photo albums, each with tears in their eyes. They knew today would be the hardest but knew once the day was over then things would begin to get better or at least they hoped it would. Teary smiles appearing on their lips upon seeing some of the family holidays, with Colby always smiling and appearing to enjoying himself. Saraya-Jade chuckled slightly upon seeing the one of her little brother with ice cream all over his face, she knew he must have been three or four at the time, it was during their trip to Spain. Tyler too chuckled slightly at remember that particular holiday. He had gone down one of the water slides only to find out the water was deeper than he originally thought at the bottom where as Saraya-Jade had gone down the lazy lake with their dad in one of the doughnut rings.

"I don't want to say goodbye" whispered Tyler, the sadness returning to him as he remembered why he was dressed in a smart black tux and why his twin sister was dressed in a black lace dress. "He's our little brother S-J. We're suppose to do everything first, go to school, get in trouble a lot, graduate, get a job, get married and start our own families. Instead he beat us to the worst one. I don't want things to change" added the dark haired teenager. Tears coming back to his eyes, he hated feeling like this knowing there was nothing that could fix the broken hearts around the house or bring his little brother back. He knew his parents were suffering, even when they acted strong. He could see their true pain in their eyes, they were feeling the same as both Saraya-Jade and him yet acted as strong as they could so both him and his sister could go through the grieving process knowing their parents were going to be there for them when they needed it most.

"No one does pumpkin" spoke Paige, appearing behind her only remaining children. Her true feeling on display for the first time since being told her baby boy had passed on. Their father coming down the stairs like the remaining three residents of the house dressed in his formal wear reading for the dreaded task that would take in less than an hour. "But we don't have a choice. All we can do now is let him rest peacefully next to grandma and grandpa" added Paige, she leant over the sofa to wrap both of her remaining children in tight loving hugs almost as if she was making sure they weren't going to suddenly leave her too. Seth soon joined in the family hug, his peaceful sigh suggesting he was just as reluctant to say one final goodbye to his youngest son as his oldest two were to say goodbye to their beloved little brother.

Half an hour later seen the family of four arrive at the little chapel in Oakwood cemetery, the car carrying Colby's coffin following behind them, those who had decided to attend the funeral to say goodbye already waiting outside. Stephanie and Hunter amongst them, as were several other WWE superstars. Those whom were apart of the now famous group stood by with their own families each with a pained look on their features, Prince stood with his hand in front of him and with the piece of paper he had spent hours writing the eulogy down on. His older half siblings near by as his parents and step father also around. It wasn't long before those who came entered the chapel with the exception of Seth, Dean, Roman and Finn who had opted to carry the coffin in. Seth trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions under what control he had left, this being one of the hardest days of his life.

All four of them could hear the organ playing inside signalling a funeral was taking place to others who were visiting loves ones they had lost. The four men soon took hold off one handle each and carried the coffin of the loved nine year old inside. The follower arrangements spelling out his name already in place as was the picture of him when he attended his first and only Wrestlemania event. There was a small slide show of pictures showing the person they were all there to say goodbye to through the short amount of years he had been with them. Becky soon stood up and went over to the podium knowing the remaining Rollins's and those who were closest to him would have trouble saying anything for the little guy.

"Thank you all for coming, especially those who work around WWE. I'm sure it means a lot to Seth and Paige you all turned up to say goodbye to their youngest son and make this hard time even more special to those of us who were close to Colby. I know he would have been amazed to see some of his favourite wrestlers here, wherever he is now, he will be smiling to see he became a star in his own right" spoke Becky, opening up the ceremony despite it breaking her heart. Especially with the secret of her own she had kept for nearly a decade when it come to the other nine year who was involved in that particularly tragic incident. She wanted so much to tell Paige she knew the dread of not knowing what was going to happen yet she knew she couldn't without revealing her connection to Prince. She was thankful Finn had allowed her to be there when he woke up although it broke her heart even more when she knew he didn't know the truth on something rather important. She couldn't keep it a secret any more and had spoken about it with Finn both agreeing on the best cause to go now. Prince soon went up to the podium, looking to all those who had come. He knew most of them only knew Colby as a huge wrestling fanatic, where as others seen him as the baby Rollins. Yet to him he was more than that, something he knew people were going to realise when he read out his eulogy.

"Colby Jacob Rollins, to most here he was the youngest son of Paige Knight and Seth Rollins. He was the wrestling crazy kid who could outsmart everyone with him knowledge even those who competed in the ring most nights. Yet to others he was a cousin, nephew, son and a brother. But to me he was my best friend. My partner in crime. He was my brother. When everyone else saw me as just the son of Finn Balor, he seen me as another kid like him. Gifted with famous parents and completely bonkers for anything wrestling" spoke Prince looking over to the smiling picture of his best friend tears beginning to fall as he looked at the words he had written then to the people who were listen to his words. Finn soon went up to his son, he could see the pain in his eyes although he also had gratefulness there at being able to do such an important part of the funeral. "He always wanted to following the his parents footsteps, he wanted to kick down doors in the industry like his mum and take the wrestling scene by storm as his dad had done. He wanted be a superstar, to be immortalised. He meant something here to everyone here, whether that by being a son, younger brother, cousin, nephew, best friend or in the case of most in WWE their biggest supporter, but he hasn't completely left us. Although we have to say goodbye to the crazy idiot way to soon he left us with bright happy memories and his cheeky smile is ingrained in our minds. He lives on through us forever" finished Prince through his tears, he soon stepped away from the podium. Finn all but carrying him back to his seat and keeping him close trying his best to sooth the pain he knew his only son was feeling, although he was also proud of him for doing such a difficult task.

"Thank you for that Prince" spoke Paige from the podium looking over to her youngest son's white wooden coffin, a small sad smile appearing on her lips at what her remaining two children had thought of doing, something they assumed both she and Seth had rejected. "Tyler and Saraya-Jade come up with an idea when we were planning all of this. They said everyone mourns differently, so why not allow those in attendance write a little message to him. And I agree with them. Colby was as much part of your lives as he was part of mine. So as tribute to him and his love of the creative things, each of you can come up and write something on the coffin for him. If you choose to" continued Paige placing the different colour marker pens on top of coffin before stepping away and returning to her seat. Most watched and waited for the first person to go and write something, almost afraid, Jon soon left his seat picking up one of the pens when he got to the coffin and writing something wiping the stray tears from his eyes as he did.

A little while later seen the misfits and those who were closest to Colby at the top of the hill. Stephanie and Hunter there and both surprised to see the tomb stone to the left of the one now in place for the young nine year old boy. Both smiling slightly knowing both parents had no doubt thought it over and come to the conclusion he would be better laid to rest next to other family members. They soon read over the words carved into the marble stone for Colby. His fully birth name along with the date of birth and date of death. Beloved son, brother and friend written below with the knight family symbol below. There was also a picture of Colby located between his date of birth and date of death. But the words written at the bottom both could tell would count for anyone close to him, but specifically his parents and older siblings. _**"In this heart of mine, you will live all the time"**_

Both Stephanie and Hunter placed the roses they held in front on the nine year old's grave. Before leaving they had figured the parents would prefer to be given time to grieve with their two teenagers. One by one the other members of the misfits and their family's left, each giving their condolences to the family before going until only the four members of the Rollin's family remained behind. Tyler stood next to Paige, his head on her shoulder as he looked at the picture of his baby brother, Seth the other side of her with his arm around her waist, his other arm keeping Saraya-Jade close by almost as if he was afraid of losing her too. Much like Paige had done earlier on.

"He's safe now" whispered Saraya-Jade, she soon looked over to twin brother and parents a small smile coming to her lips although the tears were still threatening to fall. She hated the pain but in another way she loved it. The pain was what remained her Colby was real, it reminded her how much she loved him even when she did find some of the things he did annoying as every girl finds her brothers. "He's with grandma and grandpa now, he couldn't be any safer than that" added Saraya listening as her parents chuckled slightly clearly remembering something about the two who were buried next to her little brother. "Plus no matter what we're stuck with him. He's in here where he will always be" finished the teenage girl, pointing to her heart. She knew her parents and brother knew what she meant but it meant more to her, as she carried two pictures in the locket she wore around her neck. One of her brothers and the other of her parents, so they were with her all the time and close to her heart where they should be.


	6. 6 - Disowned

**Disowned (Set between 5 years later and Next generation)**

"Do we really have to be here?" asked Summer standing outside the apartment complex that her parents had called home for so many years, like most things in their lives it was up scale and classy although those were the last two words she would thinks of to describe the two people who had basically ignored her for most of her life, despite the fact she was their oldest daughter. "They don't even know I'm married or expecting this little one" spoke the blond woman, she soon held a hand over her stomach as if protecting her slowly growing bump from what she expected would happen over the few days she and Dean would be staying with her parents and sister. She already knew what they would be like to her, considering they couldn't even be bothered to check in with her on the odd occasion when she lived with her aunt and uncle.

"I'll be right here with you. So whatever torture your expecting in there, I will go through too. You know you're stuck with me for life Mrs Ambrose" responded Dean with his normal cheeky smile placed firmly on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Summer placing his hands on her stomach, he knew she was looking forward to being a mum, just as she had been asking those who were already parents questions about it. Emma, AJ and Layla being the main three, since they had all had kids all three of which had two. Dean could also remember going to some of their friends over the fatherhood part, especially since he was so nervous about it yet, he soon settled with the idea and knew he didn't want to be anywhere but with Summer. "Plus if you don't want to tell them we're expecting our first kid together then don't, no matter what you decide to tell them I'll be here to support you" finished the man who had become known as the lunatic, although he actually had quite the sense of humour.

It wasn't long before the two were in the elevator heading up to the top floor apartment Summer's parent's owned, she had made it clear the whole way from Tampa to Charlotte how much she was dreading spending the three days with her parents mainly because she knew how critique they could be of her and her entire life, despite the fact they hadn't been part of it for so long. Both waited in silence as the lift carried them up floor by floor, stopping occasionally to let someone in or out, the music almost sending them to sleep. The bell dinging at each floor the elevator stopped at being the only thing to keep them awake. Both were almost excited to leave the tin box and walk down the hall to find the right apartment door, the hall of the complex giving off an upper class expensive feel, the pictures hanging on the wall and the odd vase and side table as they went.

"Summer" spoke Alex Rae, greeting his oldest daughter in a formal way rather than that of a loving father excited to see his princess again after so long apart. Dean could see how awkward things had suddenly gotten and how tense Summer herself had sudden gone upon the door opening to reveal her parents and sister. The only one acting as if they were a normal human, being Autumn, both parents acted as if they were robots following a script or a code put out before them. "Dean, its good to finally meet you, my brother has told me a lot about you. Although I would admit I would have expected my daughter to choose someone a little more up to standard" added Alex shaking Dean's hand and all but insulting the man with a smile on his ageing features, he soon stepped aside being completely oblivious to Summer rolling her eyes at the words he had spoke.

"This is going to be a long few days" whispered Summer, silent arguing with herself on whether or not to tell her parents she was married to the man her father had all but insulted and they were expecting their first child together. She could already tell her husband and parents were going to be at odds most of the stay, after all Dean wasn't one for keeping his opinion to himself just as her parents were terrible at hearing the truth especially when it come to how they were as parents, and their general opinions on things. She knew at some point they would be at odds just as she could guess it would be Dean coming to her aid when her parents began to show their true colours to him instead of acting as if they had some sense of caring as they were now.

The duo were soon shown to their room, the generous sized bed in the middle of the room with a wardrobe and its own bathroom, other than that the room felt as if it was cold or had been decorated quickly. Summer could only sigh when her parents left her and Dean to it, the longer she stayed the more she got the sinking feeling things were going to go wrong as they always did when her parents were involved in something. She soon began to unpack the case Dean had put on the bed putting the few clothes they had brought in the wardrobe along with the shoes and coats. She also put the pictures they had decided to bring with them on the night stands to make the room feel more homely, the one of the children and the other of all members of the group together each with smiles on their lips, a land mark somewhere in the world behind them.

"You okay" spoke Dean seeing Summer staring at one of the pictures, he soon went around the bed to see which one she had focused all her attention on. A small genuine smile coming to his own lips, remembering when the picture was taken. The first time Finn, Bayley and Becky had joined them after they had graduated from school. The three had met them at a location, each of them had that picture framed, almost like they were ready to tell their own kids about that particular day and each of the people in it. Dean also knew to Summer the people in the picture were her real family hence why she had put the picture somewhere she could see it before going to sleep and when she woke up. "Here" added Dean in a whispering tone so not to disturb her too much, he watched as Summer carefully took the picture of her first scan from him and as she put it close to the other pictures her own peaceful smile gracing her lips as she did so.

"Next time we go to your mum's place" responded Summer, making it known to the man she had married she would have preferred to go to her mother in law's. Dean could only nod, knowing although his own mum wasn't accepting of the relationship at first, she had come around to the idea when she realised they were serious and the love he held for the blond was returned. Every time she phone up to check upon him, she also asked how Summer was doing too. "At least we didn't hesitate to tell her about this one and she attending the wedding, even now she still checks up to make sure everything is okay" spoke Summer showing she truly was appreciative especially to her mother in law who had been excited to learn she would be a grandmother and even helped her to send out the wedding invites when Dean had forgotten to do them. It wasn't long before there was a bang on the door, Summer's mother entering soon after, the normal look plastered on her features which only turned to a disgusted look upon her eyes landing on Dean.

"Summer darling" spoke Marnie, her ombre hair styled in an up do to match her expensive and most likely designer clothing. "I think its about time we had a little catch up, just the two of us. You can tell me all about the last few years. Your father has a few questions for Dean there" added the older woman, taking hold of her oldest daughter's arm, although it appeared more in a controlling way rather that of a caring and loving mother. Dean could see the look in Summer's eyes almost like she was dreading the entire thing or fearing the whole situation she had found herself. Dean soon left the room, finding his father in law and sister in law. Autumn had a happy look in her eyes, like she was actually happy to see her big sister again, despite her parents were acting cold towards her.

"What exactly did you want to know mum?" asked Summer just wanting to get this over and done with so she could at least attempt to enjoy the no doubt planned out stay with her parents. She knew her mum would ask who Dean was, as she knew neither of her parents knew they were married, despite Autumn probably telling them several times. She walked down the hall with her mother coming to a stop in front of a picture of her when she graduated school, Autumn's graduation picture next to it, the differences between the two of them were generally unmissable. Autumn had attended an expensive private all girls school where as Summer had attended a public school. Autumn had to wear uniform where as Summer herself was free to wear whatever she liked as long as her style stayed within the school clothing rules.

"I just want to know about your life now you've left school. You know the things you've done, if you still have that silly dream, who you're dating now. The normal mother daughter bounding things" spoke Marnie, looking over at her oldest daughter. The memories of the past coming back to her although she had buried them a long time ago. "I want to know about your aspirations for the future" added the older mother of two, she liked to say she was proud of her daughters yet she couldn't really considering she hardly knew anything about her oldest daughter and she pretty much controlled every aspect of her other daughter's life. Summer looked over at her mother unsure what to say and also wondering what she was up to.

"I've been travelling around the world preforming most nights in the ring. A few years ago I put my life back together after making some mistakes. I also got married to my high school sweetheart, I actually couldn't ask for more than I have right now" responded Summer casually dropping in she was married amongst her list and not naming the job she did that took her around the world although she had given clues to it. She knew her mother had picked up on the marriage when her eyes got a little bigger, the curiosity beginning to show. Summer knew what questions her mother was going to ask. "Dean, he's the one I married last year. I'm lost without him, everything I proud of about myself is because of him and our friends. He's my perfect man" added Summer revealing her companion was in fact her husband. She watched as her mother's expression changed as she looked towards where Dean and her father and sister were, the disgust once again returning. No doubt from learning who her son in law was.

"You married him?" asked Marnie looking over to the dinning room table to where Dean was sat rather awkwardly almost like he wanted to be anywhere but talking to his father in law. "I must admit I was expecting more, someone a little more up to our standard, classy you know not so scruffy looking. I suppose I could only be happy you don't have any children together" spoke the older woman making her distaste for her daughter's choice for a husband known just as she noticed how Summer looked down and held a hand over her stomach. "Alex dear" called Marnie, calling for her husband in a posh yet soft voice. The older man excused himself from the table, making his way over to his wife, straightening his suit out as he went. He gently kissed Marnie on the forehead when he reached her. Although he appeared to be concerned on what she had called him over for. "Summer here married her high school sweetheart and his expecting her first child with him" continued Marnie now her husband was with her, the disgust and disappointment in her eyes shinning so bright upon discovering the normally happy news. "Dean Ambrose over there is who our darling daughter married, the father of our grandchild" finished the older woman, Summer watched as her father looked at her with the same expression as her mother was, she could only guess at what was to come and what they would say to her.

"Well this is going to end badly. Summer I expect much better of you. How do you suppose your going to raise this child with a scruff and disrespecting man like you married. The arguments alone would destroy the child's life" responded Alex directly at the blond woman before him. He could see the look on her features although he appeared to be ignoring it as he had done with the woman in general since she started high school so many years prior. "The child would be better off here with us where it would have everything it needs, or being put up for adoption. Presuming your not going to have an abortion to put it out of it misery before its even born" added Alex stopping suddenly when he felt the hand of his oldest daughter swipe across his cheek. When he looked at her, he could see her emotions clearly displayed on her features, the anger and rage painted there as if to haunt both of them yet the tears in her eyes suggested she was hurt by the words he had spoken.

"You know for once I hoped things would be different. Yet I can see now that was foolish of me. I can see I was stupid to think you two would ever be happy or proud of anything I could do or ever achieve" responded Summer once she had calmed the tears threatening to fall. She almost hated her parents for what they had said to her especially her father. Only now was she beginning to see the truth of what they were really like and what her aunt and uncle had tried to warn her off and protect her from. "I'm happy, I married the my high school sweetheart, I travel the world doing my dream job. Why can't you two for once act like loving parents instead of pulling me down all the time. I get it, you had me during your stupid teenage years, but that doesn't excuse your attitude towards me" finished Summer before leaving the two of them there, she soon grabbed hold of Dean's arm pulling him to his feet and all but dragging him to the room they were supposed to be staying in.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean seeing the tears in her eyes and knowing something was bothering her, he couldn't remember the last time she had been so aggressive with him other than senior prom when she literally had to drag him through the doors and force him to smile for the picture. He watched curiously as she began to repack all the things she had taken out of their suit case just an hour or so before. "Summer?" spoke Dean the same questioning tone in his voice although the worry and concern began to appear on his features. He soon went around the bed and turned her gently to face him, noticing she had completely broke down in tears, crying into his shoulder. He knew whatever happened was enough to get her to break down, something he knew was unusual for her. Dean could only wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace, almost like he was wrapping her in a protective bubble.

"I don't want to be here any more. Once we leave I'm never coming back. I'm done" responded Summer through her tears, she watched as Dean nodded slightly as it dawned on him what could have happened, she was practically disowning her own parents for something that had happened in the last hour since they had arrived at the apartment. "Can you call your mum please. See if we can stay with her for the rest of the time we have off?" asked Summer watching as her husband once again nodded and released her from the embrace, he soon got hold of his phone and rang the number he knew belonged to his own mother. Just as he watched as the blond he called wife continued to pack the clothes she had unpacked before. When she was done she zipped up the case and gently pulled it off the bed, leaving the room without uttering a single word to her parents or sister. Dean following behind her without question knowing she no longer wanted to be around the people who called the apartment home. "I don't want them to be apart of our child's life. I want this one to feel loved, to be happy and to have the encouragement it needs to follow its dreams like we did. We don't need my parents, we just need each other and our friends" whispered Summer when they entered the empty elevator heading back down to the lobby so they could leave the building. Dean once again wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving her the comfort she needed and in his own way letting her know he was with her no matter what she decided when it come to her parents.


	7. 7 - Reunited

**Reunited (Set between a few months before 5 Years Later)**

"You and Seth still not talking?" asked AJ looking over to the woman she had called best friend since their senior year, she had also been there when the relationship Paige had previously been in came to a crashing halt, ever since then she had noticed the raven haired woman only focused on her wrestling skills and being the best she could be inside the ring. Paige could only shake her head to question clearly not wanting to remember what happened or how her heart had been broken by someone she loved so much and another she thought of as a sister. AJ had lost count how many times she had watched Emma try and talk to Paige only to end up being ignored by the other woman. "Do you wanna talk about it?" added the other dark haired woman, she watched as Justin and Layla appeared along with Sami. The red head being the only other one to know her pain other than Dean who had also suffered a broken heart thanks to someone he loved and another he called friends.

"What's their to talk about?" responded Paige, speaking for the first time since they entered the performance centre. When she looked around she wasn't surprised to see others there both familiar faces in those she went to school with and new ones in the form of the companies newest family members or those competing in the developmental brand. "My boyfriend cheated on me for over a year with someone I considered a sister, there's nothing to talk about. He can do whatever he wants and so can she for all I care, as long as they stay away from me" added Paige making it clear she didn't want to talk about what happened with anyone not even, her friends and definitely not with the two who caused the pain she was feeling. Layla could only pull the other English woman in for a hug, knowing although she wasn't showing it, Paige was hurt hence why she was refusing to talk about it to anyone.

"Paige" called someone from the other side of the performance centre. When the younger woman turned around to see who it was, she was met by Shane McMahon waving her over to the office he was currently occupying at the centre. The British native soon turned to put the weights she was using back in their place before heading over to the man who had called her. "Our knew signee has requested that you be his manager of sorts, similar to how you are with Dean, Seth and Roman. He said he's worked with you before back in England when you were known as Britani Knight" added Shane explaining why he had called for her, when she arrived at the office door he opened it and held it open for the younger woman to enter before he did, he could see the look in her eyes, both the confusion on why someone would request her and curiosity on who this person actually was. "I believe you knew him by his ring name back then. Tommy End" finished Shane seeing the realisation dawn on the features of the pale woman in front of him.

"Aleister" responded Paige saying the name of the older wrestler she had worked with years before hand back when she was wrestling during her school years. The pair of them had kept in touch via social media over the years, he had even kept her up to date with where he was although he had missed to tell her he was heading to WWE. "Its been a long time" added the British woman, for the first time in years a small smile coming to her lips, especially when she remembered the countless matches they had together or the promos they had spent hours trying to work out and make as perfect as they could get it. She had lost count how many times over the years she had seen questions asking her where Aleister was.

"Good to see you again vogeltje" spoke Aleister from the door. A small smile on his lips to see the girl he had once worked with sitting in front of the desk, Shane soon pointed towards the other chair gesturing for him to take a seat. "Thank you for doing all you could with my request" spoke the Dutchman a small smile coming to his lips, Paige could only sit there and listening wondering why he had requested she be paired with him again after so long. Shane only nodded to the words spoken before pulling out the small folders he had made up before calling Paige to him. Giving one to each of them, with a small smile knowing both of them would be aware of what it was after all they had both been in the business for a while.

"You two will start working together next week. Paige that also means you returning to NXT. Arrangements have already been made, you will be competing on both Raw and NXT. You will return in a fatal four way match for the number one contender of the NXT women's title. During the match Aleister will come down and help you when the Sanity members attempt to distract the other women in the ring" explained Shane, seeing the way both of them carefully looked over the small file he had made for each of them. "You two are free to leave" added Shane watching as the two left, he knew Paige would return to those she was in the gym area with before where as Aleister would no doubt find somewhere quiet to look over the small file he had been given. Either that or he would watch the girl formerly known as Britani Knight from the distance in an attempt to understand her again.

"What was that all about?" asked Sami seeing Paige holding something and noticing someone following behind her when she left the office just minutes prior. "And who's the guy?" added the curious Canadian. A small smile beginning to appear on his lips as he noticed Layla was now on the phone to someone, he knew it was likely to Bayley as each of them had promised to keep in touch with her although she was missing out on a few things such as Paige and Seth's break up. The teenager was however aware of the one between Summer and Dean, even going as far as to ask them about it although she was unaware Dolph was involved in that one. Paige soon looked down to the file in her hands and then to the area Aleister would no doubt be hiding out, then back to her friends in front of her, turning back to see the curious look Sami had plastered on his features, as well as the waiting ones both AJ and Justin had.

"New storyline. I will be competing on both NXT and Raw from now on. Aleister Black requested we be paired together. Storyline starts next week, I'll be in a fatal four match for the NXT Women's Championship number one contender" responded the raven haired woman, revealing she would be returning to NXT and be battling for the title she once held. She could always remember when she was told she would be the first NXT Women's champion, just as she could remember who she had to fight against in the final round of the tournament to become that champion. Now here she was years later in her first reign as the Diva's champion and fighting to bring change to the women's division.

"Yay! Get Paigey back down in development with me woohoo" replied Sami hugging Paige and seeing her smile although he could see it wasn't a true smile. Just as all four of them with her where aware either Emma or Seth had entered the centre. All four of them watched as she put the things she was using away and headed to get her things so she could leave as soon as possible. Dean and Roman also noticing to which they knew it was because of Seth entering the building, both men looked at each other Dean knowing the feeling as he was sure Sami did. Both soon walked over to where AJ, Layla, Sami and Justin were, Seth following behind shortly after. The four of them could see how Paige was reacting was hurting Seth too, although they could also see he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Will I ever be able to get her to stay in the same room as me?" asked Seth looking over to where Paige had gone, a sad smile coming over his lips as he looked down to the matted floor. He already felt terrible for what he had done to her, just as he had spent days trying to convince himself what he got with Emma was what he wanted. Although he was beginning to doubt that, seeing the pain he had caused to the woman who trusted and loved him broke his heart, just as he could see although angry Sami was at least thankful he came clean and admitted to what he had done. Dean could only wrap an arm around his best friend's shoulder at least attempting to show he wasn't alone in this much like the girls had tried to do with both Emma and Paige. Although things had quickly broken down with Summer.

"She's just hurt and angry" responded Sami, being the first of them all to speak up. "At least she answers you're messages and hasn't asked to be parted from you three in the ring. She refused to even work with Emma. She talks more to Summer. Plus I know how she feels. I can at least say she's thankful you admitted to it instead of denying the entire thing" added Sami revealing although she was angry she hadn't attempted to completely cut him out of her life and was at least grateful he had been honest with her when it come out. "She'll come round eventually, just got to give her the time and space she needs no matter how much it hurts to do it" finished the bouncy Canadian, a small smile on his lips as he noticed Paige had dropped her favourite bracelet on the floor, to which he leant down and picked it up before saying goodbye to the others and leaving.

"Is it stupid to say I miss her?" asked Seth revealing through all the pain and drama he still missed the woman he had called his mysterious raven haired lady. AJ looked at Dean and just smiled, something that didn't go unnoticed by Roman who made a mental note to ask them about it later on. "I think I have a lot of thinking to do. Remember where it is I want to be in both our world and my personal life. Re-find that balance" added Seth before walking off to start his work out, he soon put his earphones in and got to what he was there for. The thoughts in his head being the only thing he could hear besides the music drowning out those around him. As he worked through his small schedule he began to think over the things he wanted for the future and the balance in which he had spoken off minutes prior.

"Alright what are you two up to?" asked Roman looked right at AJ and Dean both of which gave him the innocent look, that alone giving him enough evidence to say they were up to something, that something involved both Paige and Seth in some way or another. Justin and Layla stood by and watched having also noticing the looks both of them had given each other upon hearing Seth's words. "Spill" almost commanded Roman, a stern look coming to his Samoan features as he tried to get them to open upon what they had planned for the two, although he could also guess something else was planned for at least one of the remaining four no doubt by AJ.

"They're gonna try and reunite Paige and Seth" spoke Justin showing he was well aware of what they were up to and also showing them just how obvious they were being. "Layla here has been working on Sami, see if she can get him to smile again. She's been trying to work out who his secret crush is. As for Dean both of us and AJ have something planned for that, same with Summer when we can get her to talk. Emma we're still trying to work out" finished Justin revealing there was something in the works for Dean, much to the other man's curiosity. The one known as the Lunatic soon turned to look at the smaller woman next to him who only smiled at him innocently, a look he knew he wouldn't get around. "We also have to outside help. In the form of Bayley as Roman there is gonna find out when she calls you after school today" quickly added Justin, looking down at his phone when it sounded, he was surprised to see a text message from their former headmaster there.

 _ **Justin Gabriel, I am summoning you to WWE High on 29th September 2020. Kind Regards Vincent K McMahon, Headmaster of WWE High.**_ Justin looked at the text message for a little while just trying to work out why he was being called back to the school. It had been five years since they had been seniors and left the school to find their way in the world. Although most of them worked for the company connected with the school in so many ways. He could see by the looks of the faces of his friends they too got the same message he had received.

"Wow being called back to WWE High on the 15th of September how fun" spoke Dean seeing the way Justin looked up at him, to which Justin showed him his phone showing he had a different date of being called back to the place where it all started for them. To the place where some of his favourite memories were from his teenage years. In his own way he loved the school and would do anything to help those who attended it. "Why do we are two different dates at returning to the magical school?" asked Dean curious on why they were given two very different dates although only two weeks apart. Dean soon showed Justin and Layla the message both he and Roman had received, just as he was sure Seth too had received a similar text although with which date was a mystery.

 **Dean Ambrose, I am requesting you return to WWE High on the 15th September 2020. Its time to change some things around here. Kind regards Vincent K McMahon. Headmaster of WWE High.** "This is both intriguing and confusing" spoke AJ, although she had some ideas on what Vince meant about changing things up around the school, she was just as curious to know why they were given two different dates. She loved the school much like most students who graduated from it did. "I wonder if going home again would force us to come back together and mend the broken relationships and rifts" added AJ before leaving, she had so many ideas on why they were being called back, all of which had to do with the current students and next seniors. Just as she wondered if someone had seen what had become of the legendary group and decided to do something about it. After all most who knew them had pointed it out. Over the last five years since leaving the school they had each lost their own way and began to drift from each other, thrust breaking the promises and their own little sayings.


	8. 8 - Second Scan

**Second Scan (Set between 5 Years Later and Next Generation**

"I can't believe we're going to find out the gender of our little one" excitedly announced Bayley, she had been ecstatic to find out she was expecting especially since she had so many of her close friends to turn to. Just as she could remember two of them going on to find out they were expecting twins, both ending up fraternal twins and one of each. Just as she could remember only a few girls had been born so far. Sami had insisted he drive to the hospital for the appointment, almost as excited as his wife to be finding out if their child was healthy and if they would be have a son or a daughter as their first child together. He had stated several times he would be happy with either much like he was when Bayley told him she was expecting their first child. A small smile coming to his lips upon remembering when the pair of them broke the news to their close friends, the congratulations running wild.

"I wonder what Seth and Paige are going to call their twins? they're due any day now" responded Sami, a bright smile on his lips as he remembered how nervous Seth was as the time drew nearer for the twins to be born, he wondered if he would be the same or if he would be more like Dolph when Nicholas was born, calm and ready for the life changing event. Right down to having the hospital case ready and the car seat set up, even had the nursery ready for when his newborn son come home for the first time. The youngest Ziggler was now seven years old, he followed his older sister everywhere just because he loved her that much despite their being a ten year age gap between the pair of them. "Or what we're gonna call ours" added the father to be, he could still remember how some of the others who were already father's were, especially Punk who had taken time off so he could help AJ around the place with the boys, even how Dean had shared a single picture when the twins were born a few months ago.

"Well we did say we would wait until we found out the gender before choosing names. Although you still have to baby proof, unless you want me to repeat what Summer was like when Dean forgot to do it" replied the huggable one, her smile bright as her hand rested on her stomach, her thoughts drifting the future as they waited in traffic, she wondered if their child would be more like her or Sami, if they would have the same passion for wrestling or would carve their own path in a different direction. If their child would get on with the older ones or if they would go their separate ways. In away she envied Summer and Dean, how they ended up with two beautiful blond haired blue eyed kids, a son and a daughter so both got the names they wanted, both of them keeping their parents up all night like they were taking after Summer's dramatic flare and Dean's love of mischief.

"Did Seth and Paige say what they were gonna call their twins at the baby shower? I can't remember" asked Sami, thinking back to the latest of the baby showers they had attended, he could remember seeing the mother to be near enough glowing as he had recalled Seth saying he had baby proofed the house just after the first trimester, even how the other father to be had to redecorate the nursery so accommodate for twins rather than just one as he had originally expected. Bayley soon turned to face her husband, her expression suggested she was trying to remember if they had mentioned the names of their two, something she too appeared to be struggling with. Sami soon did a small victory dance when the traffic soon began to move and the hospital come into sight wonder what had caused the traffic or if it was because of the normal school run.

"I don't think they mentioned the names. If I remember rightly they said they were still trying to decide. For the girls they had narrowed it down to a list of five and for the boys they had got it down to two" responded Bayley a small smile on her lips as she realised they had yet to actually decide on the names. "I'm gonna text Paige and find out if they have decided yet" added Bayley taking her phone from her handbag and typing away, the smile on her lips not moving as she sent the message and waited for the reply, breathing a sigh of relief when Sami finally pulled into a parking space, the two leaving the car to finish the rest of the journey to the hospital while dodging incoming and outgoing cars although most of them stopped upon seeing the expecting mother. "Hey, I have an appointment, Bayley Zayn" softly spoke Bayley upon reaching the reception desk, waiting patiently for the receptionist to find her name in the long list of patients for the day. She soon received her answer before saying thank you and making her way to the elevators with Sami. Pushing the fourth floor button upon entering. "Oh Paige replied, they still haven't decided on the names, they just know both will have the Rollins name. I still can't believe they live so far away" finished Bayley reading the response the older woman responded with and feeling kind of sad to think they had moved away shortly after they married. She often wondered if they missed everyone in Florida as much as they all missed the pair of them, just as she often wondered what Roman was up to, since he had gone quiet as of late. She wondered if everything was okay with him and his wife.

"Hey they live in a nice city and they promised they would come visit with the twins as well as stay in contact. You know eventually they will come home again, its just too painful for Paige to be here since her parents aren't here and her brothers moved back to England. She did kindly let Summer and Dean live in her old family house while they look for a bigger place since their small apartment isn't gonna be big enough as their twins grow" replied Sami as they ascended the floors slowly, he knew although no one with the Knight name remained in Florida, Paige was the legal owner of the four bedroom house her parents had brought when they relocated from England to Florida. Just as Paige had put it to good use as she allowed two people she loved and trusted to use it while they searched for somewhere big enough for their own family. "I'm better they're in their bungalow right now trying to get the list of girls names down. Although I think Seth may win that one, he told me his idea for a girls name that's not on the list" continued the red haired man as the pair exited the elevator and turned onto the ward, signing in with the reception there and walking to the waiting area. Bayley sending Sami her curious look as she almost begged him to continue. "He said its a surprise for Paige but he thinking of Saraya-Jade after her mother and maternal grandmother" finished Sami a soft smile on his lips as he remember the name Seth hoped to call his daughter, a name that would continue the trend of Saraya the Knight girls had for the last two generations.

"I think Paige will love that name" responded Bayley, her thoughts going to baby names for their own little one, just as he wondered if they too were going to argue over the names like all the others had before. Well apart from Dolph who let both baby mommas choose the child's name. Where as AJ and Punk had decided the names of their boys months before they even arrived. "Any ideas for this little one?" asked the huggable woman, curious to know if her husband had any ideas on what to call their child. Sami was about to answer when someone called for Bayley to which the red haired man stood to his feet and offered to help his expecting wife up, a small smile coming to his lips when she accepted, both walking hand in hand towards the woman who would be preforming the scan for them. The urban haired lady welcomed them into the room, instructing Bayley to lie on the bed so provided so they could get started, well also explaining what the scan was for.

"Can we find out what we're having?" asked Sami, watching as the middle aged woman nodded with a gentle smile and began to do the normal checks, making sure both mother and baby were healthy. She soon put some of the cold gel on Bayley's exposed stomach hearing her take a sharp breath, upon which she began the ultrasound, hearing the clear heartbeat of the child and also checking to make sure there was nothing wrong with the baby. Sami took hold of Bayley's hand in a gentle grip, squeezing it every now and again to remind her, he was there with her no what what. Both of them watching the screen as it showed them their baby, the relief to see the little one hitting both of them as they both let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

"Congratulations it looks like you're going to be having a little girl. She appears to be completely healthy nothing out of the ordinary showing up on the scan. So I'm going to schedule your next appointment. Do you want a picture of your scan?" asked the nurse, a bright smile on her lips to be able to tell the expecting first time parents they were going to have a healthy daughter, just as she could see they were just as proud to hear although she guessed they would have been either way. She watched as the duo nodded to her question before looking to each then back at the screen showing the scan that had just taken place. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your photos" finished the nurse before leaving the room and the parents to be. She knew what they would likely do, either show their family and friends, get the picture framed or post it to social media for the world to see. She was unaware of what the pair did for a living or the reaction it would cause, like most Superstars they had kept their marriage and entire relationship a secret. The only ones to be known by the WWE Universe being the more popular pairings like Summer and Dean who had been paired together several times over the years much like AJ and Punk had where as Seth and Paige's wedding was aired on a special episode of Total Diva's much to the delight of the fans.

"Can't believe we gonna have a baby girl" spoke Sami looking to the screen once again and then to Bayley carefully placing his hand over her stomach as if he was trying to show his love for his yet to be born little girl. He was relived in a way that they would be blessed with one instead of double trouble, as he knew although Summer and Dean loved their twins, the pair were struggling to the point Dean's mother had come to live with them for a while. "I'm looking forward to telling everyone. Pink smoke it is" added Sami revealing what he had planned in terms of showing the world what the gender of their first child would be. Just as he knew their friends would no doubt have the baby shower planning underway. Both of them smiled in thanks when the nurse returned with a small envelope containing the pictures, the pair leaving shortly after since they had gotten their follow up appointment, their smiles unmoved as they began to get more excited about the fast approaching due date.

"Another little girl to add to the next generation" spoke Bayley upon reaching the car, her excitement clear to hear in her voice as she looked forward to the new chapter of motherhood in her life. Just as she remembered asking AJ and Layla all sorts of question, even how Becky was the first person outside of her family she told she was expecting. The rest she had told through a group text just over a week later when she found out how far along she actually was. "At least we know our little girl with have lots of play mates, with Paige and Seth's two and Summer and Dean's twins, even Adrian's son, AJ's boys and Layla's pair. She's gonna have friends to know and grow up with" added the bubbly mother to be, at least happy her daughter would have something neither of the others had growing up. Thanks to each of them staying together they had created a strong family like unit around those born to the misfit members.

"An entire army to help them when they fall down?" asked Sami the sarcasm in his voice plain to hear as was the amusement in Bayley's chuckle, although she knew her husband was right, technically their daughter and all of them so far had an army to help them when they needed it. "She'll have others like her around so she'll never be alone, plus she'll have Celeste's daughter to play around with too" added Sami remembering when Dolph announced he was going to be a grandfather, he had explained Celeste had found out she was pregnant after rebelling and going to an all night party. The father of the teenager's child rejecting her daughter from the beginning and not bothering to bound with the little girl. Dolph helping to raise the little girl as best he could and with the same love he had given to both Celeste and Nicholas while they were growing up.

"I wonder the others would be like when they become parents?" spoke Bayley showing her interest in what some of their other friends would be like when parenthood finally hit them, she knew Becky and Sheamus were heading that way, the pair were like a married couple without actually being married. Yet she wonder what Roman and Finn would be like when fatherhood finally come round for them. She knew Finn acted as an uncle to the one who were already with them, often times he had baby sat Morgan so her parents could get some time to themselves. The two year old girl always getting excited when her favourite uncle looks after her for while. Bayley could always remember each of them coming together when Emma found out she was expecting Tenille, the blond Australian stating she would go at it alone if she had to, something the others refused to allow her to do even when she had doubts if her partner and now husband actually wanted kids. The pair now had two together now.

"We know Finn is gonna be a great dad when it happens. He's there for all the others, even keeps pictures of them. As for Roman when one us hear from him again I will let you know. I know you're still a bit nifty about him missing out wedding" added Sami remembering their wedding day, just as he remembered his disappointment when Roman no showed and Bayley's sadness when she realised he wasn't there as he had been for the other weddings. Bayley only sighed upon remembering that, no one had seen Roman since Summer and Dean's wedding a few years before hand. All anyone heard were rumours and they occasionally seen him around the arena's although he did seem to make his mission to ignore them. "Well we know from Galina, they married a few months ago, we also know they moved house thanks to Roman sending us that message. Other than that he hasn't got a clue, apart from maybe the Ambrose twins being born, since Dean posted the picture to Summer's social media account a few hours after they were born" added Sami knowing it still kind of hurt some of them, especially Dean and Seth who were like brothers with Roman, then one day it all stopped almost like their brotherhood never happened.

"Well I'm looking forward to the video we're gonna make to tell the world the gender of our child. Just like those before" replied Bayley, her smile growing as she remembered how Randy stood behind his wife and set of a pink smoke can when they were expecting their first child, where as Dean and Summer did two separate ones one with blue smoke and another with pink showing the world they were blessed with twins. Seth and Paige on the other hand both set off a smoke canister when they found they were going to have twins, the two different colour smoke suggesting one of each. "Do you reckon we can brake the internet or at least YouTube and Instagram?" asked Bayley curious on how the Universe who supported them would react to finding out why she had disappeared months before hand, although she did make a few appearance but never in the ring.

"Probably, out loving fan base have no clue we're actually married let alone expecting. Revealing the gender will answer their questions on where you got to and finally show them we're like others in the company, a happily married couple balancing two very different worlds out" responded Sami knowing the reaction was likely to be positive, whenever those in the world of wrestling found out about a pregnancy they were always quick to congratulate the happy parents to be, especially the universe who no doubt looked to the future at the possibilities for the newest member to the families. "We know Layla and Justin broke the internet when they posted the first picture of Oliver and James together, Summer and Dean were close to it with the first family photo with the twins, where as Paige and Seth did when the announcement was made. The video near enough went viral and their were fan made signs whenever Seth entered the arena, still are come to think of it" added Sami remembering when Justin posted the picture of his sons together just months after James was born, as he also remembered Dean doing the family picture. With both Seth and Paige posting the gender reveal video to their social media accounts. WWE going on to do a YouTube video for the pair.


	9. 9 - Second Time's The Charm

**Second Time's The Charm (Set between 5 Years Later and Next Generation)**

The trio known as the Shield were sat in the backstage area, all looking at the TV showing the events happening in the ring. The women's revolution was slowly taking over, with the sad passing of Dusty came the beginning of the end for the Diva's Era. Dean was sat watching some of the matches wondering what would happen now, the reunion at the school had forced a lot of them to see the error of their ways. Just as he had began to wonder if he should ignore the feelings he felt whenever he was around the blond woman who had once broke his heart. He knew Seth had spent hours wondering about Paige, the two had drifted back together just over a year prior although they had kept their relationship a secret from most they worked with the fans who so often wished to see their relationship in reality.

"You think about Summer again?" asked Seth appearing besides his best friend, he knew how much the man known as the Lunatic wanted to follow his heart, just as he was aware of the struggle he faced. How he wanted so much to follow his heart and give Summer a second chance but his head was telling him not to fall for the same trap again. Yet he couldn't deny the year he had spent loving her or the feelings that still remained, he had confined in Seth many times how he felt as if was being torn apart by the emotions and feeling more because he didn't know what to do. Dean could only nod to the question, a small smirk coming to his lips upon remembering what Seth had planned for the upcoming event. He had planned everything for months, every day when it drew nearer or when he tried to find the perfect moment his nerves rose although he had yet to ask the life changing question.

"Are you ever going to ask her?" responded Dean with his own question. He often wondered if Justin and Layla along with AJ and Punk were the only pair destined for happiness in the group. The rest of them had so far been unsuccessful when it come to finding happiness in their personal lives, often ending in heartbreak, although they had the support of others around them to get them through it. "There's no time like the present. Plus if you keep letting your guilt of the past stop you moving forward your gonna regret it" added the dirty blond hair man, his smirk turning to a cheeky grin as he remembered past times. The happier times when most of them were carefree and just wanted to live life how they wanted, with each other. Now here some of them were living their dreams, some were beginning to start their own little family where as others were settling down, the rest were travelling the world on a daily basis putting on the best performance they could to entertain those who cheered and booed them so often.

"I know, I'm just afraid. I lost her once because of my stupidity, I'm afraid I'll hurt her again or she will turn me down because of what happened in the past" replied Seth opting to sit next to his best friend and current rival in the ring. It had been nearly a year since the Shield imploded, Roman had gone after Randy in an attempt at revenge while also targetting other members of the Authority he blamed for the broken brotherhood, where as Dean had gone after him in an attempt to even the score, although he had also help Paige out in a way as the Psycho Siblings were created and left to run over the entire roster. Dean only rolled his eyes upon hearing why Seth had yet to go through with what he had said he wanted to do, although to an extent he could also understand why.

"We're in the main event tonight, maybe if you ask Shane or Vince nicely they will let you say something when the show goes off air" spoke Dean looking over to Seth, know that would be as good of chance as any to go through with what he had once planned. "I wonder what happening with Roman, we barely see him any more. He normally only speaks to us when we're in the same storyline or have to do something for the network" added Dean wondering what was happening with their close friend, the last time either of them had spoke to him was during one of the events, the celebration each of them had thrown for Finn, Bayley and Becky making it to the WWE as the WWE after messing about on the Indie Circuit before hand, opting to make the same route as Paige had done and wrestle while in school.

"You know I might just do that. There's no better place to ask her than in a place we both love and in front of thousands that support us both" responded Seth his eyes lighting up at the thought of breaking character after the show just to ask his mysterious raven haired lady that all important life changing question. Dean could only smile as he watched his best friend pull out his phone to send one of the two previous mentioned. He only wondered what the members of the WWE Universe in attendance would do when they realised what Seth was going to do wasn't apart of any storyline but apart of the reality.

A few hours later seen the main event coming to an end, Michael Cole, JBL and Jerry Lawler all at ringside doing their job while the WWE Universe either cheered or booed depending on who had the upper hand in the match. Seth was teaming with Randy to go against the team of Dean and Cena, both Randy and Cena in the ring while Dean and Seth waited on the ring apron to be tagged in and re-enter the match now both of them had caught their breath a little bit. Before anyone knew what happened the bell signalling the end of the match rang out around the arena followed by the entrance music of Cena, Randy lay in the ring breathing heavily as he looked up at the lights, he soon rolled out the ring as the camera's stopped rolling, returning backstage along with Dean and Cena while Seth went to fetch a microphone ready for what he was going to ask to the person he was more than happy to call out.

"You know I've been trying to find the right time to do something. I figured now would be as good as time as any" spoke Seth once he stood in the middle of the ring, he heard as the entire arena went quiet from the music to the WWE Universe in attendance. "Paige would you come out here" continued Seth as he turned to the entrance ramp, knowing the curiosity would get the better of the raven haired woman, she soon appeared at the top of the wrap dressed in her normal jeans and leather jacket, her outdoor clothes rather than her ring gear. He soon waved for her to enter the ring, to which she slowly made her way down to the squared circle, watching as Seth too made his way to the ropes only to open them for her. Upon her entering he took hold of one of his hands leading her to the centre of the ring before quickly sliding under the bottom rope to get something off the time keeper. Other than his title belt. "I've been waiting for months to ask you one question but never found the right time, then today a friend of ours gave me a kick up the ass and made me realise there was never a right time. So I figured there was no better place to ask this than in the middle of a wrestling in front of thousands of people and in the company we both dreamt of working for" finished Seth for the time being, looking in her eyes to see her confusion had yet to fade, he realised she was a little slower on the up take than normal no doubt due to the tiredness.

"Just ask her the question already" spoke Dean when he reappeared at the top of the ramp, those of the misfits who still worked with the company standing at the top of the ramp with him including Finn, Becky and Bayley. Each of them stood there with smiles on their lips especially since each of them were just as curious to know what was happening in the ring or had figured it out. Paige could only look around at the man she called brother on screen then back at the one who had held her heart for so long. Even when her heart was broken she knew there was only one person who could help her mend it again. The man who was stood in front of her, the one who had called her out to the ring.

"Paige, I've loved you everyday since we met way back when we were teenagers attending WWE High and dreaming about where we are today" spoke Seth through the microphone he held, a small smile coming to his lips as the realisation began to dawn on Paige as to why he had actually called her out there. "We've had our ups and downs along the way, but we always found our way back to each other. I asked you this question last year and now I need you to say yes just one more time" continued the world champion, a bright smile on his lips as he looked over to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the girl he had loved for so long, the one who held the key to his heart ever since they had meant when they were teenagers. "So Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, will you marry me?" asked Seth hearing the chants of yes echo around the arena as the cheers also made themselves known, even those they had went to school with stood at the top of the wrap were chanting yes, clearly wanting to see them happy.

"Yes Seth Colby Rollins I will marry you. You big idiot" responded Paige when she retrieved the microphone from him and watched as he got down on one knee in front of her while holding out the onyx engagement ring he had once had special made for her. She could only wipe away the happy tears in her eyes as he place the ring on her finger before standing up and wrapping her in a hug. The chants of Saige so clear to here in the arena just as the chants of Yes still echoed around. Seth soon spun Paige around while hugging her, his own happiness taking over and forcing the nerves he had once felt into remission. His love for the woman plain see displayed on his features alongside his happiness, both of which also shone brightly in his eyes. When he put her back on her feet he wasted little time in kissing her with all the passion he could muster, before once again wrapping her in a hug. Their close friends on the ramp still clapping for the duo in the ring with smiles on the lips. Happy to see another pairing in their little group finally moving forward with their lives.


	10. 10 - Day of Fun

**Day at the amusement park #1 (Set during the events of WWE High: Senior Year)**

The morning after Senior Prom, with the jokes being pulled earlier in the morning and headaches being near enough an all round thing, with the exception of Bayley. Saraya and Ricky had decided to allow the large group of teenagers whom had camped in their living room to have a day of fun so they could create lasting memories together. Plus they wanted the group to enjoy their freedom while they could since when graduation rolled around they would either be trying to find work in their chosen field or be off to college to continue on with their education or in the case of Bayley she would be off to school for another year in the hopes of following her dreams just like those who had attended the almost famous school before her had done.

"Come on you lot, you have a bright day of fun ahead of you" spoke Ricky while his wife continued to make pancakes for the bunch of teenagers, he could only send a smile to the youngest of the group, remembering when Paige was her age and determined to follow her dreams, just as he knew one day the dark haired huggable girl would be passing down the stories she had to others in her own year. "Got to make sure Bayley has a lot of stories to take back to school with her on Monday. So we're sending you lot on the bus again after breakfast, the said bus will be taking you to the local amusement park" added Ricky, smiling to all of them around and even accepting the hug from Bayley. He had also noticed Paige was yet to pick up on her brothers not being around to tease her for having a hangover. Ricky offering to drive while Saraya headed over to the place the pair ran their wrestling promotion from. Both of them aware Johnny would go to the amusement park once he had gotten the things for both of his nephews, thrust relieving Ricky of teenager watch and driving the group back home again.

"Enjoy your graduation present Paige" spoke Saraya seeing the way her daughter looked at her, clearly not catching on to what her mother was saying. "The bus, its a graduation present from your uncle, he wanted to get you something that would be helpful in the future, after the car accident he settled for the bus, big enough for all of you" added the mother of three, hugging her daughter before wishing the group of teenagers a good day of fun, like Ricky she accepted a hug from the youngest teenager there, knowing the large group would do all in their power to make sure she had fun while with them, even if there would be silly competitions and ongoing pranks. As well as little prizes from the game stalls not to mention the pictures from the roller coasters. "Have fun" finished Saraya before waving the group off and blowing a small kiss to her daughter, a smile on her lips especially when she remembered what her youngest was like before the family's big move to Florida. She wondered if Paige would have been able to do this if they had stayed in their home over seas. Although she strongly expected it wouldn't have, considering the group of boys in the year above her would have already been focusing on their own lives at that point where as Tammy and Allen would have to convince their parents to take such a trip to the nearest amusement park.

The ride to the amusement park was filled with small conversations, music and a little bad singing. As well as waving at random people in the cars as they passed. The conversations were either on the future or about the events that had taken place the night before. Bayley being the first to tell of her amusement since she was the only one there to know everything that happened before she had crashed out. Just as she finally revealed the whole thing with Dolph and Adam was just a prank the others had pulled on the pair after they had sparked out before anyone else. Kaitlyn and Danielle having agreed to go along with it more for the experience than anything else. The two older teenagers had quickly realised why the others were all giggling at breakfast that morning and had continued through the cartoons they had watched before heading out.

"Remember to stick together, or at least in pairs. Johnny will be here at about four-ish to whisk you lot all back home. Remember to bring home lots of pictures" spoke Ricky going into his dad mode and making sure all of them knew what time to be back in the parking lot and to keep each other safe. Especially the youngest one who was finishing her first year at the school and heading into the second. Although he could see the group had already planned to keep her safe while also make sure she had as much fun as possible. "Now go have some fun and create some lasting memories" finished Ricky before watching them run off into the park, his smile only grew when he noticed how Paige and AJ took hold of one of Bayley's hands and ran with her, just as he spotted how Randy was behind the young teenager since his date from the night before had gone home much like Sheamus was also there to protect her.

"Group Photo!" Yelled Sami when they entered the large amusement park, the group soon organised themselves in front of the sign with the name of the park in big colourful writing, one of the many park employees agreeing to take the photo on the camera Sami had brought with him. Each of them either smiled brightly or pulled a silly face, while also deciding where they wanted to go first in terms of rides although they would most likely be splitting up at some point during the day. The group soon decided on what to do. Deciding to split into three groups and to meet up in around three hours time to get something to eat before all going as one big group. One of the groups headed towards the zoo, where as another headed over to the boats, the final group opting for the roller coasters, starting with the smaller ones. Dolph having mentioned something about the couples challenging each other after lunch. Something each of the pairings had agreed to, with AJ displaying her mischievous smile while looking over to Punk, giving him the feeling she was already planning on what competition the pair of them would be involved in.

 **~ Hours Later ~**

The group had reunited for lunch at one of the many food stalls, each of them carrying something. Bayley being the smart one of the group had brought alone a small bag to put all the pictures she had taken with Randy, Sheamus, Emma and Sami in, as well as the small items she had picked up along the way, including a huge soda cup with a twisty straw, the top of which poked out the top of the bag she carried. The small group being the first to be at the meeting point. Justin, Layla, Dolph, Kaitlyn, Adam, Danielle and Adrian being the second group there all with bright smiles on their lips and some of them dripping from the water rides they had been on, although they had opted not to go in the huge dryers outside the exit of each ride. The final smaller group of Seth, Paige, Dean, Summer, Roman, Galina, AJ and Punk soon appeared, each of them appearing to be racing each other and like the others with smiles on their lips, laughter following after when they finally reached the rest of their group. Each of them soon got some fast food, as well as some candy floss, the pink sticky food soon being the instrumental weapon in a small fun filled fight that took place, started by Dolph and Adam seeking revenge on their friends for the prank they had been on the receiving end of earlier that day.

"Alright couples, Roman and Galina included. Time for the competitions to commence" spoke Adrian looking around at those who were there with someone they truly loved. He had spent some time texting the others who had gone there as friends instead of with a significant other, coming up with some ideas with them and a few little rules, Bayley of course being involved as much as they could get her while going through the zoo, on water rides and on little boat rides around the park. "So each couple gets the fun of the stalls, you can choose anyone you like but you have to win something for each other. After that we're off to the big rides, more of the water ones and off course the bumper cars" added the smaller teenager, he could see the way each of them looked to each other with Randy looking like he was thinking over something, before whispering something in Adrian's ear who thought over the words before smiling.

"Second thoughts, big rides and water ones with the bumper cars then the fun of the competitions. And Bayley's surprise" corrected Randy once they had decided what to do with themselves, each of them nodding before heading over to the first of the rides they come across, the almost terrifying Apocalypse, the ride that took you high in the area before dropping you down the large tower type thing you had spent a few minutes ascending. The ride gave an awesome view of the park and the surrounding area. The large group were split in to fours, two lots were put in the seated ones, were as the others were put into the standing ones, each of them ascending the tower with the fear setting in all while knowing they were going to be dropped at a fast pace just seconds after reaching the top and having their picture taken. They also went on Storm Force 10, Shockwave, the old time favourite of the rapids, G-Force, Nemesis, Ripsaw, Oblivion, Air, A batman ride, Rita and Corkscrew, Smiler as well as some of the smaller rides to make themselves look a little ridiculous, Bayley of course laughing when she seen some of them on the spinning tea cup ride, while others went past smiling like idiots on the flying elephant ride. All of them happily went on Maelstrom and the pirate ship along with Pirates of the Caribbean. The last of which being the bumper cars to which they happily crashed into each other with Bayley targetting each of them at least once, Randy driving like a maniac targetting Adam and Danielle, where as Seth and Paige targetted both Summer and Dean and Punk and AJ, each of which all had their separate cars.

Upon exiting the bumper cars, the group headed over to the seating area, passing one of the water rides wet zone as they did, to which AJ took hold of Punk's hand and lead him over to the zone, kissing him sweetly before skipping away, she stood at a safe distance when she turned around to send an innocent smile Punk's way, he was about to walk over to her when the ride went past, sending a wave of water over the top of the ride and drenching the teenager, who yelled out in surprise only to hear AJ's giggles as well as the chuckles of the others who had witnessed the small event. Once the group of teenagers reached the small competitive stalls, the couples each chose the one they wanted to try their hand at. Justin and Layla opting for Hook a Duck, where as Summer and Dean headed for the Bottle Smashing one, Roman tried his hand at the shooting range, where as Seth and Paige headed for the one where you had to get bean bangs or balls into a basket, Punk and AJ on the other hand headed for the bell ring, where both had the task of trying to get over a rope ladder and ring a bell before the other did. Sheamus on the other hand snuck off to the arcade area along with Randy, where as Emma and Sami tried their look at one of the claw machines in the hopes of getting something for each other.

"This has been awesome" spoke Bayley to those around her, looking through the pictures on one of the cameras they had taken with them. Her smile only getting bigger as she seen one of the pictures being the one, someone had taken of Dean and Summer, the perfectly timed picture showed Summer with what looked like a cup near a wet zone for one of the water rides, Dean standing in the said zone with the wave about to hit. The picture actually looking as if Summer was throwing the water over Dean. Even a few of them pulling random silly faces in front of the many statues scattered around the park. Her favourite one of course being of AJ and Punk, looking as if the latter of which was proposing, the Ferris wheel in the background. "Wish this could happen every year" added Bayley not noticing Sheamus and Randy reappear with a bunch of things, well that was until Sheamus put one of the silly looking hats on her, as well as helped to surrounded her with a bunch of teddy bears.

"Our way of making sure you get to take something other than memories home with yah today lass" randomly spoke Sheamus when the younger teenager sent a questioning look the way of both Randy and himself, the others around also retrieving something from their bags, placing them with her so she had something from each of them, even if it was something as little as a whistle or picture from one of the rides they had been on throughout the day. They knew Sami had the main one for her, although he suspected she had spotted something on the few occasions during the time they had split up how some of them would cross paths and hand something over as they went.

"Well you two don't do anything by halves do you?" asked Dolph noticing Paige and Seth walking back over to the group, Seth carrying a large stuffed dog which reached to his hip when he put it down next to him, where as Paige was struggling to carry a giant penguin toy, the stuffed animal coming to her ribs when she put it down, a smile on her lips when she did as she held out a smaller penguin and called Bayley's name, carefully throwing the googly eyes toy over to the intended person, thrust adding another stuffed animal to the collection she already had with her. "Getting quite the collection there Bayley, I'm almost jealous" added the bleach blond, seeing how the younger teen smiled before looking around her to see all the things she had gotten from the others, while also trying to work out when they had picked them up she had been with them all day and hadn't noticed any of them disappear at any point. It wasn't long before the other couples also reappeared, each with a stuffed toy for Bayley, the one from Summer and Dean having a ribbon with her name on and with bells.

"Smile" spoke Sami before pointing the black and silver camera he had over to Bayley, the younger teen soon smiled while surrounded by the vast amount of stuff toys and still wearing the hat Sheamus had placed on her earlier on. It wasn't long before he held the camera out for her to take, seeing the confused look on her features as she took hold of it. Just as she spotted the small smiles each of them held. Bayley was all to aware the group had been up to something throughout the day, just as she picked upon Randy saying something of a surprise for her before they went on all the rides as a huge group. Yet she hadn't been able to build up the confidence needed to ask what the surprise was just as she could quite form the words for to ask what the camera was for.

"The camera is for you pumpkin, but you can't look what's on it until you get home. We thought since you loved being with us, we would do something to help you remember us. So whenever you feel down over the next few years look at the camera and its contents and remember we'll only be a phone call or text away" happily spoke Paige explaining the camera wasn't to take any more pictures with, it was for her to keep as a way to remember each of them by. The youngest member of the group could only smile as she nodded to the words spoken to her, curious as to what was on the camera, just as she was sure someone from the day before was also using the same camera she had hold of. "You're one of us now Lady Hugs, so yah gonna be stuck with us until the very end" added Paige a small smile come her lips when Adam went around with the blown up hammer and smacked each of them over the head with it, going softly when it come to Bayley. Each of them making their way to the parking lot after that, getting there just in time to see Paige's uncle Johnny arrive in the bus, ready to take them home again, where Dean had something special planned for the blond teenager he called his own for so long. Each of them bursting into laughter when Adam whacked Johnny over the head with the same blown up hammer he used on the rest minutes before.

Kaitlyn too would have to return to her own social group of friends, knowing she would have to explain why she blew them off and just like she knew they would ask her about the little task Stephanie had set her upon finding out she was going to the prom with Dolph. She knew her answers weren't going to be any good, if she had learnt any of the misfit's secrets then she couldn't remember them, all she could recall was the night of dancing, terrible singing, drinking and pranks along with the day at the amusement park. Just as the two tone teenager girl was beginning to rethink who she had chosen to be friends with, she loved her friends but never had she had as much fun as she did that day before. She knew the misfits really were like a little family. Her fun would end when the bus got back to Paige's much like most of them would likely go their separate ways. Kaitlyn already knew of the wedding planning both AJ and Punk were going to be doing as she had heard them talking about it throughout the day and they had even shared some of the information with her such as the planned date and what position some of their friends were going play in their special day.

 **A/N – The rides mentioned are from different British amusement parks, some of which are no longer functional. Thanks for reading.**


	11. 11 - Teenage Pregnancy

**Teenage Pregnancy (Set during WWE High Next Generation – Apart of the rewrite)**

Danielle sat at the end of her bed, a small smile on her lips at the day's activities at school that day, how Morgan was going to be teaching some of the sport classes for the freshmen year, even how Jack and Saraya-Jade and revealed their relationship status to the rest of the misfit group. Not to mention Sophie was finally settling into the group, having found out her father was once a misfit when the group was first around the school decades prior. She had also gone on to change her name from Skye to Reigns in honour of her father and to show how proud she was, as well as put her tormenting days behind her. Instead she tried to get to know each misfit as well as build friendships with each of them, although she had quickly found common ground with Saraya-Jade and even going as far as to tell her father about the slowly building friendship whenever she seen him.

The teenager soon ran into her little on-suite bathroom, the sudden feeling of nausea washing over her, just as her happiness seemed to have faded with it. It didn't help she heard her mum bang on the door seconds after she entered her bathroom to tell her to start getting ready for school. The same thing had been happening for at least two weeks, although she had been putting down to a the seasons flu or cold that was going around. Like every morning her parents didn't seem to notice anything different about her, her appearance was still the same as was her normal sun kissed complexion. She still put on a smile every morning in the hopes of fooling them into seeing there was nothing wrong despite how she had felt terrible most mornings since she had began to get the nausea.

"Sweetie" called Summer through her daughter's bedroom door when she hadn't come down for breakfast, the blond mother of two soon entered her teenage daughter's room when she heard her throwing up, her motherly instincts kicking in as she walked to the bathroom to see her only daughter over the toilet. "Danielle" added the blond quickly making her way over to her daughter as the concern took over, she soon held her daughter's hair back and rubbed her back soothingly, if only to help her through the ordeal, she worried for her little girl especially with everything that happened at the school in the weeks prior, the school being on fire, Saraya-Jade's injury, Rhys Andrews and Star Skye returning again to cause havoc. "How long has this been happening?" asked Summer her concern for her daughter's well being only growing with the seconds that past. She knew there was something wrong although she didn't know what that was.

"A few weeks" quietly responded Danielle, he head still leaning over the toilet as she reached for the glass of water on the side, when she looked over to her mother she could see the worry had only gotten more prominent upon hearing the sickness had been going for weeks rather than that being the first time, she soon looked up to the bathroom door to see her father stood there with the same worried expression as Summer although he also had another unreadable expression there, almost like he knew something she had been trying to keep secret. "I don't know what it is, I thought it was just a stomach bug or something" spoke the sandy blond teenager as she lay her head on the toilet seat in an attempt to usher the nausea away, although it didn't appear to be working just as the concern in her parents eyes didn't appear to be going anywhere. Dean soon looked to Summer before nodding and silently going to get the phone in the hall, he knew what Summer's look meant just as he hoped what he thought wasn't the case.

"You dad is going to make an emergency doctors appointment. We'll get you seen and this sorted out. The sooner we know what this is the better" spoke Summer to her daughter as she reached to the tap to refill the now empty glass. "I'll take you then if you're up to it to school, you're dad will take Jon so he doesn't miss anything" added Summer explain she would take her teenage daughter to the doctors to find out what was causing the symptoms she was experiencing, although she was struggling to recall if the fourteen going on fifteen year old actually showed any other symptoms of illness besides her current one, she hadn't complained of any dizzy spells or lost any of her normal colour. She actually did everything she normally did. "Come on sweetie, lets get you something to eat then we'll go to the doctors" finished Summer being thankful her daughter didn't argue back with her when she wrapped her arms around the teenager's torso and gently pulled her to her feet. She worried for her daughter but also knew the only way to find out what was causing the sickness spells she was experiencing was to take her to get checked out.

 **~ 90 Minutes Later ~**

Summer waited in the doctors room alongside her daughter as they waited for the rushed results of the blood test their family doctor had taken, he had eliminated most other causes when Danielle answered all his questions and explained when the sickness had started as well as when it occurred. The blond mother of two had an idea of what was causing her daughter's symptoms upon hearing her teenager's words just as she knew Dean wasn't going to like it all that much. The family doctor soon returned to his desk, the paper with the results on in his hands as he read over the words printed on the white sheet, just as he could see the anticipation of the mother daughter duo in front of him. He was unsure of how either of them were going to react to what he was about to say or what he was going to do.

"Well Miss Ambrose it appears you're pregnant" spoke the doctor watching as the colour drained from the teenagers cheeks as she looked over to her mother in shock. Summer could only place her head in her hands as she thought of her husband's reaction, although she was well aware both of them knew who the father was likely to be, just as she knew the parents of the said father wouldn't be too pleased about the situation either. "I have scheduled you an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound so you can find out how far along you are" added the doctor before allowing the two women to leave, noticing how the teenager in question appeared to be terrified at the situation she now found herself in, it was clear she didn't know how those around her were going to react. Summer could only give her daughter a hug once they reached the car, not knowing what else they could do other than work through it as they had done with all the other problems the family had faced.

"I don't know what to do" whispered Danielle, unsure of what she was going to do next. "We've already been through so much, with S-J and Jack being in hospital, Star being back and the hell that would break loose. I'm not ready to be a mum" spoke the blond teenager almost terrified about her situation as she began to cry as it suddenly dawned on her, how much her life would change, just as it dawned on her how much the father of her child's life would change as well. She didn't want to think about the idea of ruining both of their lives, just as she didn't want to think of the possibilities that could happen although her mind did take her back to Celeste and how the mother of two was also a teenage mum. "Dad's gonna be so angry when he finds out" finished Danielle her uncertainty coming through as it dawned on her the person who would be the angriest would be her father, he was protective at the best of times, that would only increase now as would being grounded until she learnt her lesson. She soon thought to her the father was and how Dean was going to reach to the other teenager.

"We'll deal with your dad once we've got all this sorted. For now lets concentrate on you and finding out how far along you are. We'll talk about what you want to do and about the father on the way there" responded Summer a calming but stern tone in her voice. She could understand her daughter's reaction being a teenager and finding out you were expecting wasn't the easiest, just as she was aware being mother was one of the hardest jobs there was. "Is Tyler the father?" asked the mother of two asking her daughter honestly if their next door neighbours son was the father, more so they could prepare him for what was to come as well. She knew her daughter had happily been dating the other teen for a while and often spoke of the fond memories they had created over the years. The blond mother watched as her daughter nodded to her question, a small relieved escaping her especially when she knew Dean would go a little lighter on the boy although Tyler's own parents wouldn't go as easily on him. "We'll tell your dad and Tyler when your ready but for now lets get to the hospital" continued Summer when both got in the car, knowing her daughter had to be in control of the situation if she was going to stay calm through the entire thing, even when she knew it would be hard considering both teenagers involved would have to grow up quickly in order to be prepared if the chose to go through with having the child.

"He's going to hate me" spoke Danielle when all was quiet, she soon looked down at her phone to see the picture of Tyler and herself when they went to one of the amusement parks, how happy they were coming back to her just as she got the feeling nothing was going to be the same now. "He's never going to look at me the same again, not after this" added the blond teenager as her mother drove them to the hospital for the scheduled appointment, she could hear the way her mum sighed slightly at her words but soon felt her hand wrap around her own, in a comforting way almost as she too had been through the same feelings and thoughts she had going through her head at that moment. "Do I have to tell Uncle Seth and Aunt Paige?" asked Danielle looking over to her mum for advice and comfort to which she seen the way her mum looked back at her with love in her eyes showing that no matter what her mum would always be there for her when she needed it most.

"He's not going to hate you sweetie, sure things are going to be different depending on what you two decide to do now and its going to be hard but you're not going to be alone. So when we're done here speak to Tyler and tell him the truth, then together decide what you want to do. When you have decided come and tell us. You're not going to go through any of this alone, someone will always be there to help you Dani, even when it feels like the world as you know is going to end" responded Summer doing all she could to reassure her daughter that things would be okay even when it felt as if nothing was going to be how it once was again. She knew her daughter just wanted to go to school and spend time with her boyfriend and friends, doing what any normal teenager would. She soon noticed Danielle nod to her words suggesting she was going to take the advice and talk to the other involved in once they found out how far into the pregnancy she actually was. Just as Summer was well aware it was going to be difficult and likely awkward between the two teenagers for a while, especially when the parents were around.

Twenty minutes later seen the pair arrive at the hospital with Danielle giving the receptionist there the referral letter she had been given, the receptionist politely gave them directions on where to go as well as informing the nurse she had arrived. Upon reaching the waiting area Danielle looked to her mum and took hold of her hand, the shock of the situation finally wearing off as she became nervous about it and began to think what others would be thinking of her when they found out she was expecting at such a young age. She soon looked up when a nurse entered the hall and called her name, to which she walked along knowing her mum would be waiting for her when she re-entered the hall in a few minutes time, she could only offer the nurse a smile as she followed her. Summer on the other hand kept to her side of the bargain and sent a text message to Paige to inform her of the situation at hand as well as giving her the heads upon something Tyler would likely be hiding from them until it settled on him the extent of the life changing situation. She also sent one to Dean informing him she needed to talk to him as she had promised her only daughter she would speak to her father about the pregnancy.

"I'm eight weeks along" whispered Danielle when she got to her mother again, the colour from her cheeks once again gone as it dawned on her this was a real situation she had gotten herself into. "Can I go back to school now. I think I'm gonna tell Tyler so he knows, its only fair since we're both in this together" spoke the blond teenager showing she was going to attempt to be grown up about the entire situation even if she felt as if she wanted scream and cry out for help over it. Summer noticed she was holding onto at least two pictures of her scan, as well as how she was attempting to stay strong even when it was clear all she wanted to do was breakdown and cry, at which point Summer pulled her daughter over to her and wrapped her in a gentle hug remembering when she had gone through the first weeks of her pregnancy with only Layla at her side due to her being afraid to tell Dean she was expecting or the others she called friends and family.

"Sure sweetie, but if you ever feel overwhelmed just remember someone will always be there for you. Even if it's your brother" responded Summer allowing her daughter to return to the school she went to with her slightly older twin and closest friends, just as she knew if her daughter was going to confine in someone then it would be another who attended the school. It wasn't long before the mother daughter duo had gotten back to the car, Danielle carefully putting the photos of her scan in her school bag, just as she knew her mother would explain to the headmistress why she wasn't there for the morning classes. The drive to the school was silent as the teenager thought over how she was going to tell Tyler the truth and Summer was going to tell her husband as well as her neighbours they were going to be grandparents to the same child, although the thought of it also made her smile. "Good luck sweetie" spoke Summer when they arrived at the school, she watched as her daughter headed to the sports field before she went to the reception to talk to Stephanie about the current situation with Danielle, knowing the woman had a right to know what was going on so she could make a few adjustments to the teenager's class schedule.

 **A/N – Hey Pumpkins so this one will be part of the new changes coming to the Next Generation (3rd Book). So it wont be Summer expecting in the rewrites instead it will be Danielle. Thanks for reading.**


	12. 12 - Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts (Set between Senior Year and 5 Years Later)**

The girls of the misfits had a rare weekend off, so the five of them decided to spend it together on a little vacation. Summer having arranged everything with the help of Layla, where as AJ had packed everything she needed and gotten a rental car to get herself, Paige and Summer from the airport to the cabin they would be staying in, Emma and Layla had opted to drive to the destination in a separate rental if only to give the three who rarely seen each other some space and so Layla herself could question the blond on recent signs the other woman had been showing lately, something others had picked upon as well such as both Sheamus and Randy, both of which had began to question it. Both Summer and Layla decided their little vacation should be near Lake Tahoe, knowing through the beautiful scenery and nice weather the small group could rebuild their sister like bond and become close again as they were in school years before hand. It would also leave the boys to their own devices too.

"Hey girls" spoke Summer when she seen the four remaining girls exit the airport, she smiled brightly as she hugged each of them, Layla having opted to make sure all of them got there at the same time so no one phone up saying they were waiting. "So good to see you again, you know other than passing each other in the halls every now and again" added the leggy blond as she looked over to each of those she had called friends and even sisters, she knew AJ would take the alone time to plan a bit more for her upcoming wedding and Layla would question Emma, where as Summer was more than happy to just hang around near the lake with Paige, rebuilding the bond that had slowly began to fade since they were in two different places, with Paige being in WWE's development brand where as Summer herself was with the remaining three girls on the main roster. It wasn't long before the five girls were in the two rental cars, Layla and Emma leading the way in the front car as Summer drove the one with both AJ and Paige in, listening to the small stories they had and engaging in the conversations that took place.

"So what's up with you?" asked Layla when she and Emma were on the road to the cabin they rented, she quickly glanced at the blond in the front passenger seat seeing how confused she was about the sudden topic of conversation. "You've been acting odd lately, whenever you're around Sami you seem distant from him and seem pretty jealous whenever you see Paige and Seth together, its got to the point where some of the guys have noticed" spoke the brunette, the twang of her original English ascent coming through in some of her words, that being what brought a smile to Emma's lips despite being slightly concerned on what her friends knew about her activities when it come to her relationship status. The blond woman soon sighed as she remembered what could happen if anyone found out what she was hiding from everyone around her, especially Sami as she knew it would break his heart just as she knew it would likely ruin her friendship with one of the girls she was going to be spending the weekend with.

"Just one of those times where me and Sami don't see each other than much at the moment. Seeing Paige and Seth together like with you and Justin, just reminds me that my relationship has come to a suddenly halt at the moment and it doesn't feel the same as it was where as everyone else seems so happy. Plus I'm thinking over everything when it comes to me and Sami, if we're actually right for each other or if someone else out there is the man for me" responded Emma a small smile coming to her lips as she could remember spending time with her new lover, although they had been together for some time, she still loved being around him, just as she knew what she had with Sami wasn't love for her any more. She felt as if she was holding him back or like they were close to being really good friends rather than actual in love how she imagined her relationship to be. "I've been thinking about ending things with Sami, see if I can convince someone else to make our relationship official" finished the blond seeing the way Layla looked over to her as she realised she let loose that she had actually being cheating on her high school sweetheart.

"You're cheating on Sami?" asked Layla confirming to Emma she had let it slip she was cheating on the red head who adored her so much, just as Emma could see the worry to come over Layla's features upon hearing her words. "You should tell him the truth on how you feel instead of leading him astray, not being in love with him any more is understandable but not telling him and hurting him by going by his back is uncalled for, just as I hope whomever your cheating with is worth the pain it will cause" advised the dark haired woman as they drove, all she wanted for her friends was hem to be happy, but she could already see at least Sami was going to get hurt when the affair come out, just as she knew Emma would have to explain herself and the actions she took.

"I know I have to tell him eventually, I just don't want to break his heart. I know he's so happy at the moment, with finally getting signed to WWE, your recent wedding, being able to see some of the others perform and show the world what they can do. I just don't want to be the one to ruin his happiness or the relationship the other guy's in" responded Emma smiling sadly as it dawned on her how much pain would be caused when everything came out, she knew at least one of her best friends would hate her for what she had done just as she knew there was a chance none of them would see in her in the same light they do now. Layla once again glanced over to Emma not sure how to take the news the man she was seeing behind Sami's back was also cheating on his partner, just as she knew the pain would be twice as bad now, especially when Emma would likely be the cause for the other relationship to end. "He always goes back to her, spends as much time with her and claims to love her but comes to me too. I know he's thinking of proposing to his girlfriend, got the ring, he just waiting since he's going to ask her on her birthday" spoke the Australian, not realising the woman she was talking to knew who she was referring to by the words she had just spoken.

"Seth, your secret lover is Seth" almost shouted Layla in her surprise, she was unsure how to feel about the news she had just learnt just as she knew the raven haired woman in the car behind would be the one to be hurt much like Sami would be. Emma on the other hand looked over to Layla in confusion and guilt on how she had worked it out so quickly. "Me and Justin have been helping Seth plan for the big question and to arrange Paige's birthday party where he wanted to propose to her. How long has this affair been going on for?" spoke the slightly calmer but still furious brunette, she knew from the way Emma was talking it wasn't a short term thing or something that had only just began, instead it sounded to her like it had been going on for months. "You have to tell both Paige and Sami about this. Its not fair to either of them, Paige is supposed to be your friend, she's going to be devastated and heartbroken to learn all of this" finished the slightly older woman knowing through this one affair two of her best friends were going to get hurt, just as she knew Seth would end up doing a lot of explaining, especially when the other English native found out about it.

"I know that's why you can't tell her. You know if Paige finds out about all this then she'll never trust me again, things wont be the same" replied Emma, unsure what to do now, she was actually looking forward to the girls weekend but knew if Paige found out about her affair with Seth then the weekend of fun would turn into one of pain and likely end up in some arguments. Just as she knew the boys weekend would end in a similar way, especially since both Sami and Seth would be on the weekend in an attempt to reconnect with everyone. "I know you want what's best for her but I can't hurt her like that, please promise me you wont say anything" spoke Emma not realising she had accidently hit the dial button on her phone, she had unintentionally called Summer who rode in the car with both AJ and Paige, all three girls having heard the conversation, Layla soon looked down at the blond's phone when she heard AJ's voice to which she held up the device to reveal it had been connected in a phone call to Summer. Emma on the other hand looked horrified to learn her close friends in the car behind had likely heard the entire conversation between them, as well as Paige learning her secret.

"Summer's car gone" spoke Layla when she looked out the rear view mirror to see the car following behind them was no longer there, instead it had stopped on the side of the road, near one of the many vast forests that lined the lake they would be visiting. "Summer everything okay?" asked Layla through the phone noticing how no one had disconnected the call yet, she was relieved to get an answer although worried over it, as she knew the fun weekend they had planned was now likely going to be spent trying to keep Emma and Paige as far from each other as possible. Just as she knew there was likely to be a phone call to Seth to see if the words Emma had spoken were true or if the blond Australian had made it up as part of some twisted joke. "Okay sweetie, just let me know when your on your way again, Me and Emma will continue on to the cabin" replied Layla before ending the call she knew near enough instantly the tension between them were going to be high for a while especially with AJ who would likely be at Paige's side through the entire thing in an attempt to be there for her when she needed it most.

Elsewhere in Tampa, the misfit boys were all at Roman's residents playing around on the games console, doing small contests and challenging each other to different things. Seth was on the sofa with Dean and Randy where as Sami was the opposite side of the room with Adrian when his phone went off signalling he had a text, Adam commenting it was boys weekend so no phones allowed especially if it was a text from that special someone. Sami could only smile and wave Adam off before opening the message realising it was actually from AJ, when he read over the message he looked over to the two toned man he called friend was, almost in denial about what he read, but soon stood up to walk over to him, showing Seth the message. Seeing the guilt and almost horror in the eyes of Seth giving it away what the message said was true.

"Its true isn't it?" asked Sami anger filling his voice as he looked to the man he called friend since their senior year of high school, he watched as Seth hesitatingly nodded to the question, at least being truthful with him instead of denying it as he had originally expected. "I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust, instead you've been going behind my back and Paige's with Emma" shouted Sami unable to keep his anger under control and noticing how the once chatty and laughter filled room and now gone deathly silent to the point you could hear a pin drop. Dean looked over unsure of what to make of what he had just heard where as Randy and Sheamus shared a look like what they heard had answered their recent questions on Emma's behaviour. "Good luck with Paige, your gonna need it, she'll be on the next flight back" added Sami before walking from Roman's apartment, Adrian following behind him if only to make sure he was okay where as Seth just walked from the room into one where he could be alone to think through everything, especially since he was now aware his girlfriend was on her way back and was well aware of the affair he had with Emma.

"She's gonna be pissed you know that right?" asked Dean from the door to the small dinning room, looking over to his best friend and knowing Paige coming back without saying a single word to Emma could only mean hell was coming. He also knew Seth would have to explain to her although he could see there was a good chance he would be honest with her. He watched as Seth silently nodded to his question while looking at some of the pictures he had of himself and Paige on his phone as well as watching one of the videos he had on there. Just seeing her smile always brought a little bit of happiness to him especially when he knew he was the reason why she was happy in the first place. Now he knew the smile would be gone when he got back to the shared apartment and he would have to tell her the truth in the hopes she would be put out of the misery she was likely to be going through.

"I know and I know I'll deserve all the anger she has towards me. Just like I know the only way to help her is to be honest, even if she hates me for what I've done" responded Seth before dialling AJ's number, knowing their was a good chance the shorter brunette would be there with Paige or somewhere near by, she knew AJ loved Paige as is she was a sister and would be there when she needed someone the most. "Hey AJ, are you with Paige?" asked Seth when the smaller and crazier brunette answered with the familiar sweetness in her voice, she soon answered confirming she was where as Summer was on her way back to the cabin to get answers from Emma. "Okay, can you tell Paige I'll meet her back at our apartment, I'll answer all her questions when I get there. The least I could do is tell her the truth" spoke the two toned man, the feeling of guilt taking over when he could hear the woman he had called his own for so long crying in the background, clearly none the wiser he was on the phone, he soon said his goodbyes and began to think what he could do to help the woman he had claimed to love since their senior year. Just as he knew things would be awkward for a while. Dean soon sat next to Seth at the table in the centre of the room, knowing the other man he called best friend and brother would be in need of someone to talk to.

"You're really going to tell her the truth even when you know its likely to break her?" asked Dean, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder as he thought over the events to come. He knew if he found his own fiancée did something like that to him, he wouldn't be able to stand the pain, nor would he be able to see anything but red for the man that caused his pain. He watched as Seth but his head in his arms resting on the table clearly not being able to handle seeing their other friends again at the moment especially when they were likely to have questions on what was going on and why Sami suddenly walked out without so much as uttering a goodbye when confronted Seth with a question and informing him his girlfriend was on the way home. "We'll all be here to get you and Sami as well as both girls through this, although things are going to be awkward between the girls for a while" added the man known as the Lunatic, he knew there was little that could be done to help the situation just as he knew what both Paige and Sami wanted right now was answers.

"She deserves to know the truth. Its the least I could do plus denying everything will only make her pain and everything else worse" whispered Seth in response as it hit him what the outcome of all this could be, he knew Dean or the others in the living room would be there as much as they could much like Layla, AJ and Summer would be, just as he knew the possible outcome would likely shock them especially when Justin and Layla knew he was planning to ask Paige to marry him. "Promise me if she leaves you'll look after her, make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret" added Seth, knowing his words would make Dean see the seriousness of the situation if he didn't already, especially since he was referring to Paige leaving him, the dark blond haired man soon looked over to one of his best friends unsure of what to do or what he was on about but nodding none the less. Knowing all he likely needed at that moment was reassurance someone would be there to make sure the raven haired beauty wouldn't do anything she would regret at a later date.

 **~ Hours Later ~**

Paige had finally gotten back to her apartment in Florida, dreading what she was going to hear when she confronted the man she loved so much over the things she had heard Emma say on that phone call. She couldn't even stand to think what would happen if it turned out to be true, other than her heart being broken and losing someone she looked upon as a sister, she knew if it was true about the affair then everything she had come to call her world would change in seconds. Upon walking through the door she noticed how the small apartment was quiet, the TV off with the only sound coming from the fridge freeze in the kitchen. The English native soon put her hair into a messy ponytail before putting her suitcase in the bedroom, knowing Seth was probably on his way there since AJ had informed her future husband when their plane landed, thrust she knew Punk would have told Seth. Sure enough not ten minutes after she entered the quiet apartment the front door opened with the two toned man Paige had once been excited to call her own walking through seconds later. Upon seeing her there he could only smile with guilt in his eyes.

"Its true isn't it?" asked Paige her voice no more than a whisper as she fought to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she walked through the door, all the happy memories she had with the man before her all seeming like they were just an act or as if they were just scenes in some random film she didn't recognise. "Are you having an affair with Emma?" added the raven haired woman making it more clear what she was referring to, she knew by the guilt on his features it was true but wanted to hear it from him, if only so she knew it wasn't some backwards trick by Emma to gain something. Seth soon walked further into the room, cautiously taking a few steps closer to the woman who had found out about one of the things he wanted to keep secret.

"Yes" responded Seth opting to be honest with her if only to prevent her suffering more than she already was, although he regretted his decision almost instantly as he seen the tears roll down her cheeks just as she backed away from him until her back was against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. "I'm sorry Paige, I really am" whispered the two toned wrestler as he felt tears roll down his own cheeks upon seeing her pain, when he stepped closer to hold on to her, she flinched from his touch, he knew he had broken her heart, just as he could see she was looking at the pictures scattered around the room, the memories that came with them and all the happiness making the pain even worse. He soon felt his own heart begin to break especially when he could see Paige no longer recognised him as the man she had loved for almost four years. He could see the pain he caused her but knew the only way to help was to either go back in time or be honest with her. "My intention wasn't to hurt you, it was to protect you that why I didn't tell you when it started, I love you that much I didn't want to be the reason you got hurt" added Seth in the same whispered voice although he soon felt Paige's hand go across his left cheek something he knew he deserved, the stinging pain there suggesting she wanted him to feel a little bit of the hurt she felt at that moment.

The raven haired woman soon stood walked towards the bedroom, quickly grabbing hold of her suitcase and grabbing a few other things before heading towards the apartment door, knowing she couldn't stay there with the man she thought the world of when he had hurt her in such away. Seth on the other hand could only stand and watching knowing if he tried to stop her, her hurt and anger would get so much worse, just as he knew the smile she once had, had likely faded. He wanted to know how she had found out but knew eventually someone would tell him just as he knew Sami was in the city somewhere no doubt on the phone to Emma trying to get all this sorted out and get answered to his questions. The tone toned man was slight surprised when Paige stood before him, tears in her now red eyes as she looked up to him, he wanted so much to hold her and make the pain and hurt go away but he knew right now he was the last person she wanted to be held by.

"If you want to know how I found out, then it was from Emma. She accidently hit the dial button and phone Summer during the car ride to the cabin. Layla was questioning her about the way she was acting as of late" spoke Paige between her sniffles as she returned the favour of honesty, informing him of how she had found out about the affair and how AJ had gone on to tell Sami so he knew the truth. "Thank you for being honest with me, at least I know you still care enough for that. Just as I know Emma denied it all when I phoned her as she is likely to do with Sami" added the English native before walking back towards the door and walking from the apartment her suitcase rolling behind her, suggesting to Seth she wasn't intending on coming back for a while, he could see how much he hurt and knew in his own way he deserved the pain he felt, just as he knew he had to show Sami the same curtsey and be honest with the red head so he could move forward. Seth soon got hold of his phone opting to call Sami instead of texting him, deciding to do what Emma was refusing to do.

"Hey Sami, wait before you hang up, let me explain. Its the least I could do since I'm partly responsible for this" spoke Seth when Sami answered, he knew the other man was about to hang up, upon hearing his voice so he knew he had to say why he was calling. "It started almost two years ago as a one night stand, I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I only realised when I woke up the next morning, I didn't think it would happen again hence why I didn't say anything to you or Paige. The actual affair began last year, just one thing lead to another. I should have said something and I apologise for not doing that and for letting it get to the point where both you and Paige got hurt like this. Paige mentioned Emma was denying it when she phoned her, the least I could do was be honest with you as I was with Paige. I'm sorry for the part I played in all this" explained Seth, at least giving the red head he called friend for a few years some answers of how it started and when the actual affair began. He could almost hear the relief in Sami voice that someone had been honest with him when it come to explaining just as he knew Paige was likely the same way although hurt and angry. "Sorry for everything, bye Sami" finished Seth before ending the call and looking around the now quiet apartment, he soon began to think about what he actually wanted, the woman he loved and wanted to marry or the one he had had an affair with. He also knew if he wanted to be with Paige then he had to prove to her he was worth her forgiveness and show her he would never break her heart or trust again but if it was Emma he wanted to be with then he had to face the music to his actions as well as the anger that come with such a choice.


	13. 13 - Goodbye WWE

**Goodbye WWE (Set between 5 Years Later and Next Generation)**

Summer walked into the DCU Centre in Worcester Massachusetts, sighing as she did so. She knew this would be the last time she would be entering an arena as a WWE Superstar, as a professional wrestler, yet something about the small time she was to be given on the live show that night made her feel proud of what she was about to do. Just as she also had sadness about it, she had been a professional wrestler since leaving high school, been able to maintain her strong bound with her closest friends over the years even when they face each other in the ring. The memories coming back to her as she walked the brightly light halls, the white washed halls with motivational posters and paper signs to informer talent and others where they were going while they prepared for the show. She could remember spending time with the girls and informing them about her impending retirement, seeing how she was the first in recent memory to do so just as she suspected others would eventually follow her. AJ had been the first after her first son was born.

Dean soon appeared at her side, their twins running ahead excited to be at a live show and see some of their favourite wrestlers although they had also been given instruction to leave some of them be if they didn't want to be disturbed. She looked around the catering room when she entered seeing all the different faces both old and new mingling together and conversing with each other, some eating while others listened to music in an attempt to mentally prepare themselves for the evenings events. The man known as the lunatic had a small smile on his lips, especially when he remembered how his wife had convinced him out of retiring himself, reminding how much he loved the sport and that he still had things to do. He had instead been granted some time off to help his wife adjust to life as a retried professional wrestler, mother and business woman, as well as to help her adjust to life without all the travelling and living out of a suitcase as she had come accustomed to over the years she had been a professional wrestler.

"Time to say one last goodbye to the WWE Universe" spoke Summer as if trying to remind herself what she was about to do wasn't part of some storyline, that it was her legit final appearance in a WWE ring or any wrestling as an active competitor. She could still remember when AJ announced via social media she was retiring, how the #ThankYouAJ went around, with different people leaving comments for her. "I can't believe this is the last time I'll be here as a competitor" added the blond woman, a smile on her lips as she waved to some of the talent and some of the lucky fans who had gotten backstage passes, the smiles on their lips to be there with so many larger than life superstars showing their happiness although their eyes showed how overwhelmed by everything they truly were. "You promise me you will keep going on?" asked the mother of two as she looked over to her husband, the smile on her lips suggesting she was aware of something he had yet to realise. Dean soon nodded to her question knowing she was asking him for his own good, as well as suggesting she was well aware his passion for the sport was what kept him going besides the family he had gained.

"You want me to go out there with you?" asked Dean opting to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders as he watched their twins run around to greet some of the wrestlers and wish them good luck with their matches that night, both blissfully unaware their mother wouldn't be competing as she normally would but instead she was be announcing her retirement from the sport she loved so much. He could still remember her telling him weeks prior, as well as the reason she had chosen to say goodbye to the world she had been part of since her teenage years. Although he knew she could never truly say goodbye to it, a smile come to his lips upon remembering when the WWE Universe discovered their relationship, the wedding photos posted as part of a special valentines shoot WWE had done. Others such as Layla and Justin and Emma and Zack had also been revealed, where as Seth and Paige alongside Punk and AJ were already common knowledge. The man known as the Lunatic watched as his wife of so many years shook her head in response to his question suggesting to him this was something she had convinced herself she had to do alone, her aunt and uncle would be there in a sky box with the twins while Dean would be backstage preparing for his match later on in the night where he was set to team with Seth to take on Roman and Drew McIntyre, in a TLC tag team bout.

 **~ Later that Night ~**

Summer's entrance music echoed around the arena as she appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, the match between Bobby Lashley and Bobby Roode having ended just seconds prior, the commentators mentioning they were unaware of why she was out there when she had no match scheduled, to which the blond looked around to see some of the signs being help up for her fellow co-workers and friends, a smile on her lips as she made her way down the ramp, no doubt reminding others of Lacey Evans when she randomly appeared only to walk back up the way she came as if she had forgotten something, it soon became obvious she was out there for a reason when she stepped through the ropes of the ring and placed her merch t-shirt of the canvas in front of her, to which silence fellow over all those present.

"I know some of you are wondering why I'm out here right now, where as others have been wondering where I've been for the last couple of weeks" spoke Summer as the reality hit her of what she was about to do, the tears soon began to appear in her eyes as it dawned on her after that night she would no longer be a WWE Superstar or an active in ring competitor instead she would be alumni for the company and a former women's champion. "I came out here tonight, to show my respect and appreciation to everyone here, whether it be those in the back or you guys in attendance or watch at home. You guys helped to bring a teenage girl's dream true, you helped that teenage girl to become a role model for other little girls out there and for that I say thank you from the bottom of my heart" added Summer a watery smile appearing on her lips as she looked down to the t-shirt she had placed on the ring canvas, remembering her friends in the back watching this along side her husband as well as her two children in a sky box with her aunt and uncle, she could imagine their reactions. "So to the real reason I came out here, I came to announce I am formerly retiring as an in ring competitor, its been one of the biggest achievements coming out here night after night, year after year and entertaining you by competing in this ring, just hearing your chants, boos and cheers lets everyone know back there that their hard work is worth all the sacrifices we have to make. But now its time I say goodbye to doing this so I can be there for Jon and Danielle. Be the mother they deserve to have. I promise you, one day you will see me again, even if I'm accompanying the lunatic fringe to the ring for a match or somewhere backstage. You guys are apart of my family, thank you so much for everything you've done" finished Summer as the tears slid down her cheeks, she soon placed the microphone she held on the t-shirt she had placed in the ring earlier, kissing her left and pointing towards the sky box she knew both of her children were. Leaving the ring shortly after only to be met at the top of the ramp by Paige, Bayley, Emma and Becky all four of them hugging her before standing either side of her and holding up her hands as if she had won a championship moment before hand rather than retired from the business.

"Gonna miss you Pumpkin" spoke Paige once they had gotten backstage, tears stinging the corner of her eyes as she knew how different things were going to be, she could remember when Layla had retired as well as AJ, how things had been normal then it seemed like everything had changed, neither of the two there to share the laughter or trips around the world or there to give advice on a problem. Just as the same would be with Summer, the trips to different place and trying new things would be so different without the mother of two there with them, without her smile to help light things up. Becky too seemed to have realised things would destined to be much different much like the boys of the large group waiting behind Summer had, all waiting to give her their goodbye hug and wish her good luck with life outside of the squared circle and as a full time mother.

"I'm gonna miss all of you too. But its time I did something for my twins other than be there every once in a while. I want to be a better mum than mine was to me" responded Summer as she remembered how her parents had been to her, how cold and emotionless they were. She refused to let either of her kids grow up feeling the way she had, hence why she had decided to give up wrestling to be with them, so they knew one of their parents would be there for them when they needed it most. So they had someone to turn to in their time of need much like some of her friends had been for her. "They need me more than I need wrestling, plus my love for them far outweighs my passion for the sport, so I'm going to focus on being a full time mum and do the best job I can with it. Then maybe one day I can look back and say I did something right by them" added Summer as she revealed how she had been feeling over time since she had become a mother, how she had thought she had failed because she hadn't been there as much as she should have been.

"You didn't fail as mum Summer, look at your twins, they have everything they need and know their parents love them. All because you put the work in to make sure they had a good life growing up. You couldn't have given them any more than what you have" spoke Randy, giving her encouragement and getting her to see she hadn't failed at anything, in his eyes none of the girls had. AJ had decided to leave her passion behind and pursue other career options when she discovered she was expecting her first child, where as Layla had done as Summer had and said farewell to the wrestling business although hers had been due to injury, Paige and Becky had become icons in the women's division to the point everyone was aware when they went away on maternity leave, fans wishing them well as well as hoping they would return delighted when they did, much like they did with Bayley and Emma both of who had also returned, with Sami happily keeping everyone updated when asked.

"Promise me all of you will keep in touch?" asked Summer looking around the group she had called friends and even family, seeing the different couples there as well as how different each of them had grown to be despite near enough growing up together. Each of them nodded to her question knowing what she needed now was a little bit of comfort and to know they would all still be there for her even when she wouldn't be on the road with them again. "Good cause I don't think I can do normal without you guys. Especially since my normal consists on the Demon King making his appearance every now again, or Becky getting in that ring and showing some of the guys what's what" added Summer hearing the chuckles she got in response, remembering when she had last seen the Demon King or at least a version of him at the latest PPV the night before, she could still remember the excitement of the WWE Universe to see him again and the terror of his opponent to realise who he had asked for in the moments he made his entrances. The blond mother of two soon opted to hug each of them one last time before leaving the arena, deciding to watch the rest of the show there in the hopes she would be able to contain her overwhelming emotions and move forward with what she had planned and announced to everyone minutes prior. Just as she knew both AJ and Layla would be contacting her soon enough to make sure she was okay and if what they had likely seen on television was true.


	14. 14 - Irish Connection

**Celtic Connection (Set 5 years before Next Generation)**

Today was the big day, for Sheamus it was the most nerve racking day he had experienced. The fiery haired Irishman had watched as most of his friends had gone through their own special day, most of them with a smile on their lips at the end of it and happiness in their hearts while the love they held for the other besides them overflowed for all to see. He knew those he loved like family would be there either at his side or in attendance for the big event ahead, most of them poking a little fun for him taking so long, after spending so long together and having two kids he had finally popped the question to the woman he loves. To most they had been married in all but name, but now it was time to make it official as others had done before, some had been successful with others ending in heartbreak yet each had attempted to give marriage a go.

Sheamus had spent the night at the house he shared with his wife to be, their kids being with Dolph who had kindly offered to look after all the kids from the group, Emma volunteering to help with the younger ones especially since Dolph's were just leaving school or already left. Plus she knew there would be way to many kids to handle for just one person, especially since there was two pairs of mischievous twins involved. The girls on the other hand had stayed in a suite at the hotel the wedding was set to take place, each of them making sure the bride to be was kept calm and enjoyed her last few hours of freedom while also reminding her of past memories and getting her to speak to Britani and Stephan via face timing, much like all of them did, Dolph and Emma happy for the distraction. The Hem and Bachelor night taking place a week before hand, their co-workers also there to help supply the never ending fun and memories, although most of them could barely recall what happened the night before with the groom and two of the grooms men waking up handcuffed to each other in a fountain.

"You ready for this?" asked Justin as he walked into the main family room, a smile on his lips as he looked around at the school photos of the couple's children and family photos. Each photo proudly displayed in a glittery frame to grab someone's attention, much like the pictures each had done as young kindergarten kids were displayed on the fridge or somewhere in the kitchen with pride. "Its your big day, the one where you can finally call Becky your wife" added the south African, a small sparkle in his eye as he looked around to the others who had already walked down the isle, Punk being the first of a long list and was still happily married to the woman who took pleasure in sending him around the twist by shouting banana peel on the odd occasion. Sami also there he being the one to tie the knot with Bayley before hand, actively nicknamed the bubbles and hugs couple. Sheamus soon looked up to where Justin stood in the door way, before returning his gaze to the others around, seeing Seth and Dean stood next to each other, Finn close by them almost as if he was filling the gap Roman had left behind. Zack also there as he tried once more to blend in although he struggled when he knew the secret he had hidden from everyone including his own wife could tear what they come to call the norm apart. Although he was thankful they did all in their power to involve him.

"Yeah, just nervous. After so long together and two beautiful kids, its feels as if we've been married all this time" responded Sheamus with a whispering tone, not wanting to break the peacefulness that filled the atmosphere, he knew it was the calm before the storm but wanted to enjoy it none the less, especially since he knew some of his teenage years friends had been through it and had so many happy memories to speak off. "I keep thinking Becky's not going to show up or stops and runs back up the isle" added the groom, fear in his voice as he spoke of what had been badgering him since the bachelor party the week prior. The fiery Irishman catching the look those who had waited at the end of the isle shared from the corner of his eye almost like they knew what he was feeling, just as they made little attempt to help him with it, as if they knew the only thing that could help was seeing his bride walk towards him and hearing her say those two words.

"We all felt like that" replied Punk, a smile on his lips at remembering who he had at his side as his best man and grooms men, just as he could recall who was there with each of the others too. Each of the brides looking stunning like angel princesses, the room automatic lit up, upon their entrance. "Becky will be thinking the same about you, probably questioning if you'll actually be there waiting for her at the end of the isle or if you'll suddenly change your mind half way through the ceremony. She'll be just as nervous if not more about the wedding, hoping everything goes perfectly and no hiccups happen along the way" added the man who had become known as the best in the world, a proud smile on his lips as he looked around the room, remembering when Adrian announced he had gotten married with only one witness that actually being Roman, even when Finn informed all of them he had counselled the wedding and would focus on being a father to his only child in Prince. He could even recall when Dolph got all of them together to announce his short lived marriage to Kaitlyn had come to an end.

"I have confidence everything will work out for you" spoke Finn from his spot next to Dean and Seth, even know it felt as if something was missing when Roman wasn't there. He was missed when he didn't attend Bayley and Sami's wedding, much like everyone there knew there was a chance he wouldn't be attending this one either. "Becky loves you, you have a family together and have built everything here together. We all know she wouldn't stand you up on the day you have been determined will be about her, much like we all know you will never leave her behind. So quit with the nerves, you practically be married to her since you moved in together god knows how many years ago. This is basically for a piece of paper at this point" added the man known as the Demon King, reminding the other Irishman he had practically been married to the woman he would be saying I Do to for years, they already had everything a married couple should have, although he knew no one in the room apart from Sami knew Becky was in fact Prince's biological mother. Much like he knew only Bayley knew it from the girls, the four of them together had kept it a secret even from Prince himself.

"Plus you have us lot here to help you. I'm sure Randy would be happy to RKO you before sending you down the isle, much like I'm sure Dean and Seth would be more than thrilled to chain you in place until you have to put the ring on Becky's finger" added Sami his normal smile appearing on his lips as he imagined what could take place, much like he seen the smirk Randy had coming to his lips and the mischievous look both Seth and Dean shared upon the mention of them being able to finally shackle someone at the alter. Although they had come close to it with Randy a few years prior, the man known as the Viper not too pleased about it although he knew it was only for fun. They had even promised him they would only do it to make sure he didn't run away and break Kim's heart. A smile soon graced Sheamus's lips as he began to realise the logic in Finn's words and the almost playful tone to appear in Sami's upon speaking his suggestion although he could vividly imagine Randy happily RKOing him before someone helping him down to his stop at the alter, Seth and Dean working together to make sure he stayed standing.

 **~ The Wedding ~**

Everyone had arrived for the wedding, each of them ladies dressed in formal wear, either a long dress for a short one in different colours besides white and the colour the bride herself had requested no more wear so the bridesmaids and maid of honour could be easily recognised in a crowd. Sheamus soon took his place at the alter, his best man and grooms men waiting behind him all dressed in the black tux with a white tie and flower in the pocket. Sami, Justin, Seth and Dean had smiles on their lips as Randy took pictures, if only to capture the almost terrified look Sheamus unknowingly had displayed on his features. The isle had been decorated with rose petals ready for when the bridesmaids and bride walked down. The chairs had each been decorated with ribbons much like an arch went over the alter.

The four bridesmaids soon came down the isle, Summer coming down first a bright smile gracing her lips as she seen her husband standing by the side of the groom and her twins in the crowd, Paige followed behind her the flower crown placed neatly in her curled hair, the memories of the other weddings to have taken place coming to her, especially when she remembered she had been a bridesmaid at all but one of them. Layla soon followed down the isle after Paige, the green dress each of them wore flowing around her, she too smiled if only in happiness and what Sheamus and Becky were about to do. Truly being one, united in marriage after so long together, her smile only grew more when she remembered who the ring bearers were. Finally the maid of honour in Bayley walked down the isle, knowing the next lady to walk down the rose petal isle would be the bride herself, being walked down by her father and looking like the angel she truly was. Like with all the bridesmaid she held on to a small bouquet of Becky's favourite flowers. Upon reaching the spot she was set to witness the ceremony the music signalling the bride was ready to walk down the isle began to play.

The soft string music caused everyone to look to the double door entrance, there they seen the fiery haired bride dressed in her perfect white gown and veil, a smile clearly on her lips as she linked arms with her father. The two soon began to walk down the isle, a bright smile that could light up the room graced her painted lips, only getting bigger with every careful step she took towards the man she already considered to be her husband. She was ecstatic to see her family members had come from Ireland much like Sheamus's had to attend the special day, her close friends as well as their own children there, Emma of course keeping Colby entertained with the help of Finn. Her smile only got bigger when she noticed a four year old next to Colby, the dark haired boy she recognised immediately and knew her day couldn't be any more special or perfect. She soon reached the isle, her father giving her hand to Sheamus as they both turned to face the official for the wedding. Becky lifting the veil over her head so she could see properly and ready for the kiss at the end of the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone to this special day. For today is the day where long time partners Sheamus Farrelly and Becky Lynch unite as one in marriage, as they finally profess their undying love for each other in front of those they love the most outside of each other. I understand both of you have written your own vows" announced the priest once everyone had taken their places, the bridesmaids and grooms men waited silently in their positions as the sun light lit up the room making it seem as if the alter and those stood there were glowing. Becky and Sheamus soon turned to each other, both with bright smiles on their lips as their happiness all but radiated to those around them, their nerves a distant memory now although their excitement to be taking the step showing through their actions towards each other.

"Sheamus, when Bayley first told me about the senior year misfits she spent time with during our freshman year, I thought they were just some wild stories she had made up. Until the day when we were in senior year and the wrestling team from 2015 returned to help us. With them came my idols and unknown to me, the man I'd go on to happily spend my life with. You brought a seventeen year old girl's dream true when you agreed to go to prom with me, even more so when you stuck around to help me adjust to life on the road. As time went on our friendship became a love so strong it became like a little fairytale. Even when parted we the love was still there. So I am more than happy to become Mrs Sheamus Farrelly and truly become one with you my soul mate" whispered Becky just loud enough for those in the back to hear her, tears in her eyes as she thought of all the memories they had created together, even the two kids they had and the son she had with Finn. All of it to her was perfect, even if like other couples they had their ups and downs. She soon smiled slightly bigger when she looked up into Sheamus's eyes, her enthusiasm about the day clear to see in her body language.

"For years, I watched as my closest friends found love, whether it was in school where they literally had their worlds turned upside down like Punk, Seth and Dean or through the business we all have a passion for like Randy and Emma. I always hoped one day I would find the one meant for me. Unknown to me, I found that someone when I returned to WWE High years after graduating. I found you thanks to our huggable one behind you and thanks to Vince decided he needed help with motivating students. Ever since then my world changed, it wasn't just about wrestling or being there when my friends needed support, it was about both of those things and about getting you to smile knowing I was the reason it was there. You became my world, gave me the family I always hoped I would be lucky enough to have. I couldn't ask for more than what I got when I met you, nor would I change a thing. I finally found the meaning of perfection, and that is you my perfect soul mate. There is no love in my world without you there" recited Sheamus as he remembered the words he had spent days writing down as part of his vows as well as going over previous wedding videos for help. He could still recall asking those who had already waited at the end of the alter for help, asking for their advice.

"Please repeat after me" uttered the well dressed priest, his words almost echoing around the now quiet room as some wiped tears from their eyes. He knew both would change the words to fit them, and likely place the ring symbolising their never ending love and unity in marriage on their opposites ring finger at the end. "I, Becky take you Sheamus to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, till death us do part" continued the older man, before turning to Sheamus to speak the words the fiery haired groom would be repeating in a few seconds time. "I Sheamus, take you Becky to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day on. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, till death us do part" finished the priest before listening as both repeated the words he had spoken for each of them, the rings each of them would be wearing given to them by the couple's two children. Both of which stayed besides their parents. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, Mr and Mrs Farrelly. Sheamus you may kiss you fiery bride" announced the priest once both had finished their vows. Those in attendance began to clap where as both Stephan and Britani looked at each other with the ew look placed firmly on their features, although they also had bright smiles to see both of their parents so happy and to see all of those they called aunts and uncles there. The bride and groom had noticed Roman's absence but refused to allow it to ruin the perfect day they had spent months planning.


	15. 15 - Facing The Past

**Facing The Past (Set during the final chapters of Next Generation)**

Paige looked to her phone then to the old community centre in front of her, her heartbeat at a faster pace than normal. After more than two decades she would once again be seeing those she had once called friends during her final year attending McKinley high and before her big move to Florida. A small smile coming to her lips as she imagined what some of them were doing now and the achievements they had each made in the time since they last saw each other in person. Just as she felt dread, the thought of seeing Karris and Chloe again causing the feelings she'd rather forget to reappear, the things both banded together to do during her final weeks at the school still gave her the feeling of hatred towards both woman despite it being so long since then.

"Paige?" came a questioning voice from the parking area behind her, the voice female and a voice she recognised instantly, a smile coming to the lips of both woman when the raven haired ex-wrestler nodded. "Its good to see you again, look at you now, almost unchanged from how you were like then" spoke Tammy her smile only getting big upon noticing the raven haired woman she had called friend in her final years of school was offering her a hug, the memories they had made together all coming back to her like she had forgotten them long ago. "Alan is already here as if Nicole and Chloe, as for Karris who knows" muttered the brunette woman, dressed smartly in her business gear as if she had come from an important meeting of some kind. Her smile remained unmoved as she entered the building with the raven haired woman she had hoped to see again, she had imagined all the conversations they could have, from just catch up chat to talking about the families they had gained.

"How you been? I knows its been so long since all of us have been reunited" responded Paige, as the walked to the room the small reunion would be taking place, the walls freshly painted with a neutral colour just as the carpets had been replaced with the new smell filling the corridor. The dread the raven haired woman felt soon beginning to fade as she looked forward to hearing what each of them had been up to, how their families were doing if they had one. She already knew both Karris and Chloe had at least one child each just as she knew Alan had kept the Britani Knight comic series going along with the website they had created as part of a school project what seemed like a lifetime ago. Tammy on the other hand couldn't stop smiling, especially when she knew both Karris and Chloe were convinced Paige would have failed at her dreams when in reality she had succeeded, the memories of when she and Alan watched the WWE shows in the past just to see their school friend, being some of the fondest she had I her later college years and early career.

"I've been good, own my string of salons now. Four kids, had a good life thanks to you and Alan helping me to turn things around. Wasn't able to become an interior designer but happily helping one of my boys to achieve the dream" replied Tammy, quickly digging through her bag to find her phone in order to show her old school friend the pictures of her own four kids, she was a proud mother and was happy to show them off to those she trusted the most. "My kids, Vincent, Antony and Allen and my daughter Paige" explained Tammy revealing she had named two of her four kids after the pair who she had seen as helped her when she needed it the most. "How about you?" asked Tammy, almost feeling stupid after asking such a question, she could see the wedding ring the raven haired woman proudly wore, just as she could remember hear of the news of the death of her youngest child a few years before hand.

"Still married to Seth, three kids together. Our youngest died when he was nine. Twins will be in their senior year after the holidays" mumbled Paige, tears in hers eyes to remember her little boy and how she had lost him. Alan soon came into view proud to see both woman again and greeting them both as if he had seen them in previous weeks. Nicole too with the same generous smile where as Chloe just stood there, the awkwardness of the situation she had agree to becoming clear, especially when she knew she hadn't been as successful as some of the others in the room. She knew from her oldest Alan had gone on to become a famous comic artist, just as she knew Tammy owned her own line of salons, often did she visit her local one as a way to bound with her daughter, although the relationship between the two had been fractured over time.

"The party has arrive lame people. Now you can breath a sigh of relief" spoke a bleach blond, her hair done in a messy pony tail, with make up caked on to her features coving any natural beauty she may have had. Just as her clothes left little to the imagination. Her black leggings were like a second skin and sheer so her underwear could be seen beneath it. Just as her tight fitting top allowed all to see her favourite assets clearly. Her voice was no longer the high pitched squeal that could shatter glass and mirrors alike or hurt someone's ears like nails going down a chalkboard. Chloe soon shrunk further away at seeing the woman she had let lead her down a path she now regretted, everything she had done had left her with noting but loneliness and guilt over the choices she couldn't change. Just as it had left her with hatred and resentment for the woman who had turned on her to save her own skin, not that it helped much.

"The only lame one here is you Karris" spoke Chloe, her natural sandy brown hair done in loose curls, just as her eyes told the story she was refusing to speak. "They finally let you out of that tiny cell you've called home for three years?" asked the mother of two as she almost ignored the others around her and all but confirmed the rumours were true when it come to the end of Chloe and Karris's friendship. The bleach blond could only look over at her former friend in disgust at what she had become, only just showing her age here and there. Karris soon reached into her bag only to pick out a used tissue and throw it at the other woman, much to the dismay of the others around her. Her attention was soon drawn to the three other woman and man she had once attended school with, how different they become yet still appeared the same as she remembered them. The same unchanged yet slightly older features, near enough the same styles. The only thing appearing to have changed with any of them was the wedding ring each bared although she was aware two had either separated from their other half or divorced.

"Well if it isn't little boring Alan. I hear you made a success out of yourself. Congrats on that your stupid wife and pathetic kids must be so proud" rambled Karris, her attention turning towards Paige, twisted concoctions already swirling in her head. "And the goth and dreamer of the school. Oh and failed mother considering one of your three kids died two years ago. Can't imagine why your husband is still hanging around, its not like your dreams of becoming a pro wrestler ever came true" continued the bleach blond happily ignoring the warning look being sent her way by the raven haired mother before her, just as she ignored the daggers Chloe was staring into her back and the disgusted look Alan was sending her way. "And Tammy, time hasn't been kind to you has it. Divorced and cheated on, yet that doesn't matter right when you have a successful life, lets not forget Nicole, on the verge of divorce, failed bad worlds worst mother. Former drug addict, now just barely getting along on a cashier's wage, and part time seamstress" finished Karris noticing the way Paige and Alan looked at her, the latter of which a grin on his lips.

"Nice to know you haven't grown up much" commented Alan, his blond hair neatly styled, yet his jeans and suit jacket suggesting he still wanted to show he was still had some understanding of fashion. "We're not in school any more Karris, and your one to talk over what you've done" continued the father as he looked over to the woman who had let his expectations down, he had though she would have grown up and left her old ways in the past, yet it appears as if nothing was off limits to the prison bird before him. Always willing to take a shot at someone even when her own path was far from innocent. Chloe soon smiled slightly remembering when she found out her daughter was actually best friends with Alan's, her heart warming to the idea her little girl wouldn't follow in her footsteps much or even be fooled as she had been during her younger years.

"I'm a very mature person" responded Karris noticing Paige hadn't said a word to her, instead she had stayed quiet while looking down at the phone in her hands, a soft smile appearing on her lips upon seeing the messages and pictures she had received from her husband, just seeing her twins having fun and being carefree, just being teenagers again reminding her of when she was their age so long go. "At least I don't dress as a teenager to try and relieve my hay day, or have to worry about a divorce settlement or play on my phone like a child" added the bleach blond woman, determined to rub things in their faces, all while forgetting Chloe was behind her, the same hatred in her eyes as before if not worse.

"No you just go from one guy to the next, lead people astray and have become a regular at the local prison to the point they have your name on one of their cells" mumbled Chloe from behind the bleach blond, her sandy brown her covering her face, the look of pure hatred burning in her eyes. "Tell us Karris do you even know where your five kids are? Or even why their ashamed to call you mother?" asked Chloe, she would happily own up to the mistakes she had made over the years. "Paige isn't a failure, she lost her youngest because of an accident and his health problems. Look at her, it still hurts her to remember what happened to him and that he's not here with her now. She did everything she could, just like Nicole, Alan and Tammy have for theirs" continued the mother of two as she looked over to her former best friend, she could see the hurt in Paige's eyes when Karris spoke her harsh words and reminded her of the one thing she couldn't change.

"Like you're any better than me" commented Karris whipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned around, a sadistic smile on her lips as she looked over to the woman she had purposely led astray over the years and used as nothing more than a slave or lapdog. "Your boy is ashamed off you, a pathetic cashier who bounces from man to man. Its a wonder you've managed to keep a man with your filthy looks" added the fake blond as she took a step closer to the woman she was directing her fowl insults to, noticing how it had little to no effect on her, instead Chloe stood there with a stern look on her lips as she thought about where her two kids were. As she thought about the people they had become.

"You're right Mika is ashamed of me, but I can accept that and it was my own stupid mistakes and following you that caused. I will spend the rest of my time trying to make him proud as he has done to me. I can take pride knowing he turned out so much better than me, that he was stronger than I was" responded Chloe proving she was aware of how her oldest child seen her and how she was intending on making a mends with him, she had realised the hurt she had caused and hoped to make it right just as she could honestly say she was a proud mother for who her son had become. "I hope to god every day Mini doesn't turn out like me, that she doesn't make the same miserable mistakes I do. Knowing she's best friends with Ziva, gives me so much hope she'll stay on the right path" finished the mother of two, knowing Mini was in good hands since Ziva had a level but fun loving head on her shoulders, already having so much she wanted to do in the future.

"Well at least my kids aren't ashamed of me" muttered Karris taking another few steps closer to her former lapdog, an evil grin coming to her lips at thinking of way to get her to come back and help with things she had planned. "And they're be just like me" she added proud to think her three daughters would turn out like her, although in truth she had no idea what either of her five kids were like, having lost custody of them years before hand when her youngest was just three months old. She hadn't had contact with any since then, didn't even know what they looked like or if they even knew about her. Karris soon looked down the smile on her lips fading as she turned to the others, how the woman she resented since school had everything she herself had dreamt of, the perfect family, a husband to love her, a nice home and her dream job. "You know I hated you Paige, all through school because you were the one to show me not everything would go my way. You were everything I wanted to stamp out. When you left McKinley I was happy because I thought I won, yet when we left school and had to go into the working world. I got stuck on the unemployement line, two kids and another on the way. Where as the worst thing to happen to you was breaking up with your senior year sweetheart. You got everything I ever wanted, without having to lift a finger. I still hate you even now, married, kids, perfect little bitch you always were" added Karris before storming towards Paige in order to grab her phone, feeling proud when she did, although also furious to see the pictures of her two kids there, smiling happily as if nothing could bother them again.

"You hated me?" questioned Paige, her voice neutral as if to show respect and prevent an argument from breaking out. "You made my life a living hell for four years because you couldn't get your own way. If anyone should be hating someone it should be me to you" responded the raven haired mother as she looked directly at the woman before, all the hurt she felt in the past coming back to her, as she remembered all the torment. Yet despite it all she didn't want to leave for Florida until it actually happened and she discovered the person she truly was and where she truly belonged. "But despite that I pity. Even now you still can't see past your own ego to see what you have done to others is wrong, you can't see past the lies you told yourself instead you hurt others to make yourself feel better" honestly spoke Paige as she turned to pick up the bag she had placed on one of the chairs and to retrieve her phone from Karris almost feeling for her but also knowing there was nothing anyone could do to help until she wanted to help herself.

"Still the same stuck up bitch. I would have thought time would have made you better" responded Karris, the same sadistic smile on her lips as she did when she tormented people when she was a teenager. The same twisted entertainment she got from it. Paige soon looked around, anger burning in her eyes as she turned to the woman who had purposely made others suffer, Nicole and Tammy looking on from Paige, Chloe doing the same from behind Karris where as Alan stood between the two girls like he was a referee in a wrestling match. He knew Karris was trying to provoke a fight much like he was aware Paige was the most likely to answer and win in one, her years of experience inside the squared circle giving her the better chances.

"I'm done" spoke Paige before walking towards the door leading back towards the hall she and Tammy had come through, ignoring the fowl insults Karris was sending her way as she did so. Instead she opted to phone Seth to inform him she was on her way to meet him and the twins at the amusement park. Karris on the other hand just continued to throw insults, something that come to a sudden end when Chloe turned her around to face her, slapping the bleach blond with all her pent up rage and anger, watching as the slightly taller blond looked at her in shock and almost horror as she realised she had no one there to back her up or control. Tammy and Nicole both looking over to each other almost amused by what happened, both believing it had been long overdue, Alan on the other hand appearing shocked, almost as if he hadn't expected to see Chloe finally stand up for herself.

"Instead of blaming everyone else for your problems Karris. Why don't you try looking in the god damn mirror. The person staring back is who is responsible. Paige lost her youngest son, she doesn't need to be told she failed or deal with your crap. Neither does Nicole, Tammy Alan or me" almost shouted Chloe as she sent dagger Karris's way with all the hatred and resentment she had built up over the years. "You lost your kids to their foster care because you couldn't be bothered to look after them, you're family turned on you because all you do is cause trouble, all you have to look forward is the next guy you can crawl on to, another prison sentence and hurting other for your own amusement. Well I wont be your god damn play thin any more. I should have stood up to you a long time ago then I wouldn't have been sent down the wrong path or regret my decisions nearly everyday" she continued as she wiped the tears from her eyes, everything she had lost coming back to her, her oldest child ashamed of her, her daughter going down the same path, her parents distrusting her, even her friends had little trust and were often cautious around her in case any of their property went missing when she visited. "I should have done this as soon as I found out I was expecting Mika. I'm not going to be your little plaything any more, you can threaten to make my life a living hell all you want. But there's not a thing you can do that you haven't already done to me" screamed Chloe as she felt hands on her shoulders, surprised when Alan had walked over to calm her down. He soon took hold of her hand in order to lead from the large community room, Tammy and Nicole following behind and leaving Karris in there alone to think over the words all but screamed at her and the past actions.


	16. Day of Fun 2

**Day Of Fun Pt 2 (Set just after 5 Years Later)**

The bus awaited, once again being transformed from a party bus to one that could transport all those in the Knight Family home to the amusement park, ready for their fun day out of bounding together. Finn and Becky more than happy to go with the flow, having been asking Bayley about what was to come for weeks as well as asking her to repeat the stories she had when those they had spent the after party with were Seniors. The huggable teenager was more than happy to retell her memories, although she gave rather vague answers to the questions both the Irish descent asked her. Only a smile come to her lips upon remembering the last time she had spent the day with them, how she returned home with many stuffed toys and the camera with pictures of the day on it.

"I can't tell you what they have planned since I don't know but I can show you pictures from the last time I was with them" whispered Bayley, she, Becky and Finn were the first three up, the room deathly silent as the large group slept in the living room under blankets or sleeping bags. AJ and Punk once again snuggled together as were Layla and Justin. The latter of which had a hand resting on Layla's stomach as if protecting their unborn child. The huggable teenager soon reached into her bag, pulling out the camera she had been given before, more than happy to show the timeless memories she had gained that day.

"WAKE UP!" screeched Zak, setting off an air horn shortly after and scaring those who were still asleep and hungover awake. A satisfied smile on his lips as he winked over to the senior year three, showing he was well aware the three had been awake for a short time. "Headache tablets and breakfasts on the table. If its burnt blame Roy" added the middle Knight child, keeping his sarcastic comment to himself when it come to the Lunatic and Architect although he knew at least his sister knew what he was thinking as Punk had likely worked it out, especially if his tired yet somehow scared and cheeky smile was anything to go by. "Gotta show these two how to have fun at an amusement park while looking after momma to be over there" finished Zak as he pointed to those he was referring to, almost bursting into laughter upon seeing how his older brother was dressed. The apron their mother used to wear while cooking along with one of their dad's old hoodies, he could see Paige wasn't far behind him with trying to keep her laughter under control, Summer the same at her side.

"Did I ever say I missed this" utter Summer as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood to her feet, happy to pull others to a standing position so they could get the day underway. As well as smile at some of the memories to come back to her. "Randy, did you come up with the pairs for the challenges later on or the groups?" asked the leggy blond as she walked through into the dinning room, the smell of muffins catching her attention along with that of freshly made coffee. The others soon joining her, just as a soft smile took over most when Paige hugged her brothers tightly, knowing this was likely to be one of the last time the three were together as a family before the two Knight boys return to England, Zak taking his girlfriend and baby son with him.

"Yup teams with Layla and Justin being the judges on who wins" responded Randy once he had swallowed the mouthful of muffin he head, the feeling of peacefulness once again taking over, especially when he knew or rather he though the group was now complete again, with the addition of two new members, he looked forward to spending time getting to knew the duo better as he was sure others would too. They were apart of his little family now, even if they didn't quite realise it. "Lots of photos to be taken and a few videos to make something for our own kids. Since we all know Summer has totally prepared and planned for it" continued the man who was known for his RKO's out of nowhere.

"Layla pregnancy and Dolph being a dad got us all thinking for the future and what we could give them beside a huge ass extended slightly bonkers family" spoke Punk revealing what some of them had been whispering about, as well as showing the group Bayley had known five years prior was back this time for good. They had solved their problems and decided to move on together, something they had shown Bayley the night before when some of the couples she knew from then attended the prom together in the same dresses as before. The only exception being Sami and Emma both of which attended with one of the senior year students. "We all want to have our families one day, so to show them what we're like when we were young, Summer came up with the idea of creating a video. Using clips our families have of us" finished the man who often shouted he's the best in the world or its clobbering time. Explaining how some of them were looking to the future upon discovering Dolph was a daddy as well as Layla and Justin expecting their first child together.

An hour or so later seen the large group on the bus heading towards the amusement park, Bayley already excited for the fun she was sure would ensue, surrounded by those who had given her the sense of belonging so many years before, those who had unknowingly been role models for her and others around the school. A small smile coming to her lips again upon realising the only member of the original Misfit line up to know she had kept all the stuffed animals they had once given her was Sami, having admitted to him a while before hand. Just like last time the bus ride was full of terrible singing, jokes and laughter, the sense of family running wild within the bus as Paige's uncle drove them there, a smile on his lips as he could imagine what his brother would be like if he seen the large group now, how proud he would be to see they had solved their issues and return to being the family like unit they were known for, their unity all but being a sign of power and strength to those who knew them.

"Righty just like before, I'll be back at 5 to pick you lot up and take you back home. Take lots of pictures and look after each other" spoke Johnny as the young adults and teenagers exited the bus, where upon he gave Layla and Justin a camera each, along with another one to Emma and Sheamus knowing they would once again separate into different groups. "Have fun!" called the older more responsible man to the group as they ran towards the entrance of the amusement park. He knew this time would be much different from the last, the three youngest would basically be spending the day with a bunch of wrestling celebrities, those who graduated years before hand were now famous in the world of wrestling, most being recognisable for one thing or another. A smile once again appearing on his lips as he watched them go, knowing both Ricky and Saraya would be proud to see their daughter trying to put on a brave face despite the pain and grief she was still enduring.

"PICTURE!" excitedly shouted Sami, just like before gathering everyone in front of the sign and asking one of the many park employees to take a picture of them, each with bright smiles on their lips, Bayley hooking any arm around the shoulders of Becky and Finn as if she was making sure they would stay with her throughout the day. The large group soon split into three, each of the senior year students in one of the groups. Seth, Paige, AJ, Punk, Dean and Summer were more than happy to take Finn and Becky into their little group, heading towards the rides the pair had mentioned they wanted to go on, during the short bus trip to get there. Where as Randy, Sami, Emma, Dolph and Sheamus took Bayley with them heading off in the direction of the water rides, leaving Layla, Justin, Adam, Adrian and Roman in a little group together to randomly wonder around the park. All agreeing to meet up later in the day to get something to eat and go onto the group challenges and bumper cars. Layla and Justin would also going around and get a few pictures or video clips to show they could still be the biggest goof-balls despite their age and successful careers.

The mother to be could only smile when she caught a snap of Finn acting as if he was a tiny person in the palm of Becky's hand, just as Justin caught a small video of Randy, Bayley, Sami, Sheamus, Emma and Dolph once again going around on the spinning tea cups, a smile on his lips when he seen the confused looks of some of the smaller kids who recognised them from TV watching as they went around with cartoonish smiles, wobbling slightly when the ride ended thanks to Dolph happily spinning their cup as fast as he possible could while it went around. Layla had also caught a video of Roman finally getting revenge with a blown up hammer on Adam for the partier doing the same thing to all of them on half a decade earlier. Yet her favourite one was of Dean once again showing his love for Summer by giving her a piggy back around the park or at least to the next part. Becky being involved in a group hug with Paige and AJ where as Finn had almost become another member of the Shield. If she didn't know any better she would have happily said they were all senior year students rather than three seniors and a bunch of working young adults.

 **~ A Few Hours Later ~**

Layla and Justin waited at the little food area all of them had agreed to meet at, the ride Nemisis thunder above them every time it shot past at lightening speed. Roman near by looking at Ripsaw, the memories of when he had last ridden it coming back to him and how it had unexpectedly turned everyone upside down into the sprinklers just below it. Adam also there doing a little dance to the beat only he could hear while also looking over the pictures they had collected and those Layla and Justin had managed to capture, chuckling every once in a while with Adrian when he seen the video clips both parents to be had captured of those they called family.

"Yo where's the twisted sister group?" asked Dolph upon returning with his own little group trailing behind, Sami with an oversized top had on, where as Randy walked about with a pair of bunny year, he soon watched as Roman walked over, clearly having not noticed those with his former shield brothers had yet to return. Justin on the other hand merely looked towards Layla hinting he had seen them and knew of their location, made clear by the way he had the bags of each of those who had yet to return, the pictures they had collected inside each of them, accompanied by the items they had also picked up along the way.

"Look up" responded Justin as he pointed up to the roller-coaster tracks above the group. "They should be passing by any second now" added the father to be, hearing the thundering sound of the large roller-coaster coming, sure enough it soon zoomed past with the missing group in the front rows, all screaming as they went past yet the blurry smiles on their lips suggested they loved the experience. "Becky and Finn said they wanted to try it, so the entire group went on, it took some convincing to get Punk and Summer on there" finished Justin knowing there would be a few wobbly legs and uncertain looks when the group of eight finally rejoined them, just as he knew they would bring the pictures of the ride with them too.

"You all ready for the rapids and Storm Force 10?" asked Layla knowing she had convinced most of them to go on the train ride around the large amusement park and the little boat ride around a castle that was supposed to be Camelot. A smile once again graced her lips upon seeing Finn and Becky run towards the group, both visibly excited for what was to come next, although they seemed more than ready for food. Becky's hair also messed up from the thrust of the roller-coaster she just came off, the six remaining members of the little group soon appearing, Dolph soon checking in with Nikki to see how his little girl was doing and sending her a picture of the stuffed bear he had gotten her from one of the many gift shops scattered around the parks.

"So what's the plan after the food hour?" asked Dean, knowing those who were in Layla's group would have been on a few rides themselves as well as coming up with a plan of action and the group challenges. Just as he was sure there would be new memories to past down as stories and more bounding. He could already seen how much of a bound Becky had got with Paige, much like he could see Finn was building up a bound with all those he was spending the day with, both seeing why Bayley had grown so fond of them over the years. Just as he was sure those who were around would be there for each other as a little family when one of the others needed it most.

"Boat ride around Camelot, Storm Force Ten, the Rapids and the old favourite of the Bumper Cars" replied Layla knowing Bayley would remember the last time when she was paired with Roman to make sure she wasn't hurt, even how she chose the targets he aimed at. Yet this time would be slightly different, with each member of the group likely having their own little car to target others in. "After that is the challenges, since we all want to see if AJ can repeat her trick on Punk from last time and we all want to see how lethal Becky and Finn are on the bumper cars" finished the English native mother to be, a small smile coming to her lips upon noticing Paige with ice cubes in her hands, happily placing the frozen water cubes down Seth's back, watching as the man known as The Architect yelled out in surprise and turned to see who had caught him off guard.

"Oh that's so game on" spoke Seth to the innocent smile Paige had plastered on her painted lips, almost as if she had been victorious in her game plan. The two toned wrestler could see the mischeivous look in the eyes of the woman he had once again gotten back, quickly figuring the ice cubes down his back was just the start of whatever she had been concocting. "Whatever you're planning, I'm up for helping" added the former member of the Shield, seeing the raven haired woman next to him nod slightly to his request, although she stayed quiet until she was sure the others were distracted. "Roman where did you get the hammer from?" asked Seth just noticing the giant blown up hammer resting on the blown up pool seat floaty, he was curious what the smallest group had gotten up to while the rest were all running over the park and going on adrenaline rushes.

"One of the stools in where Thunder Mountain is, I think Justin or Adrian got the pool floaty from one of the gift shops" responded the Samoan teen, almost curious to know what Paige was up to and what Seth had volunteered for. "What are you planning Paige?" asked Roman, terrified as he was sure the others were to find out what the raven haired English woman had been planning for the rest of them, he could see Finn's curiosity too, much like others were no doubt remembering the times over the past couple of years where she had been instrumental in some pranks. The tickle stick one where someone had given her a cattle prod, or even the bloody mess one where she had disguised herself as a piercer in a Hot Topics store.

"Ah you know just the normal, targetting everyone on the bumper cars, water fights, borrowing the hammer, throwing Bayley in the wet zone, practical jokes, maybe seeing how long Becky and Finn last on the spinning doughnut boat things" replied Paige noticing the look she got from those she named, as well the sheer terror of those who knew all to well what she was capable off. Sheamus on the other hand could only chuckle as he knew it was all meant in good fun and that she had likely succeeded in her first part, just seeing the terror in the eyes of the others when she mentioned her little plan. "Oh don't forget we have Laser Tag as well, a proper welcome for our senior trio" added the raven haired woman, doing a good job at masking her grief, although she also appeared grateful no one had mentioned the event to cause her so much pain or ask how she was handling it.

"Ah the normal pranks and jokes shall reign" commented Sheamus, a smile once again taking over his lips as he stood behind the two Irish teenagers, almost as if he was protecting them from the pranks that were sure to happen now someone had mentioned them. "Crikee fella" yelled Sheamus when he was suddenly doused in water, shortly followed by Dean, Punk, Dolph, Finn, Adam, Randy and all six girls. Justin doing a celebration dance upon finally catching most of them unawares, although trying to hold back his laughter, upon seeing each of them dripping wet and Layla throwing an open bottle of water at him. "Instead of throwing Bayley in the Wet zone, get Justin instead" advised the older Irishman, seeing how the mischeivous grin appeared to Paige's lips as she ringed out her black locks, as well as shaking her arms to get the excess water off.

"Or we could just let Layla get him" spoke AJ, seeing the way the mother to be looked at her fiancé, almost as if she was mentally picturing how to get revenge on her baby daddy. Although she could see it was all in good fun. "Right so who's up for some bumper car action and waltzers in the dark?" asked the smaller woman, knowing for sure Seth and Dean could remember the last time they went on the waltzers, how they had completely missed the steps leading down to the pavement, falling over although getting back to their feet as fast as they could without falling over again. "Lets hope you two Shield boys don't end up hugging the floor again" cheekily finished AJ noticing how Bayley chuckled along with Summer, both clearly remembering what happened back then, as did the other who could only smile at the memory.

"Appreciate the reminder" responded Dean remembering when he face planted the floor following missing the steps. "I'm pretty sure Seth got the nicer end of the stick considering Paige helped him walk until he regained is sense of balance" continued the man known as the lunatic, remembering when Summer had almost thrown her flat shoe at him when he lost balance and almost pushed her into the small lake surrounding one of the water rides. He felt lucky that day when Randy had caught her before she fell in. "I almost got a shoe thrown at my head for losing balance and almost pushing Summer into the lake over there" finished Dean pointing to the lake and showing he remembered that day rather well despite it being several years ago. That alone brought a small smile to Becky.

"You guys remember everything you did together don't you?" asked Becky seeing some of the nods she got in response, as well as showing how much they meant to each other, even if they didn't always show it. "A family away from home, that's cute and something I would happily be proud to admit I'm apart of" continued the Irish teenager, remembering how her Freshman year wish come true, she could remembered how she wrote in her diary she wanted to go to her senior prom with Sheamus, a wish that came true thanks to the schools headmaster bringing back those he thought would help the most. The misfits.

"Alright lets get this show moving before we all end up in tears" spoke Roman, noticing how some of them had tears in their eyes, although he could also see Punk and AJ smile slightly to see how Seth wrapped an arm around Paige as if to make sure no one took her away, even how Dean sat on the bench table next to Summer like nothing hand changed with their relationship, yet one of the two pairs had only just revealed they were once again together to those they attended school with and the other two were just beginning to adjust to life around each other again, adjusting to being friends after everything that happened between the pair of them. "Lets show Bayley, Becky and Finn how we truly have fun as a family" added the Samoan before pulling the fiery haired teen to her feet and leading her off to the waltzers, noticing the other followed shortly behind, even how Emma happily did the same with Finn and Sami doing a similar thing with Bayley.

"Watch the steps this time" called Adam as they entered the dark shack that housed the dizzying ride, the large group soon split into fours and found one of the circular pods, quickly locking themselves in and waiting for the music to begin, the lights to go out and the dizziness from being spun around so many times to begin. AJ's laughter could be heard upon the ride beginning as did the cheers of the group riding it, those who spun the saucers making sure to give the large group the experience they were clearly looking forward to. The air filling with the booming music, screams of fun and the loud woohoos until it ended. After which the group were let free to exit the ride and rediscover what balance was. The mini train ride around the park was the next stop since the tiny station used to go on it was near by, each managing to find the steps without losing their footing although tripping over their own feet once reacting the bottom.

"The hangover this morning pales in comparison to this" spoke Adrian as he wobbled over to the station, just managing to make it up the small hill and steps of the wooden platform, relieved when he was able to sit down before completely falling over. The train ride was fall of little conversations between the group, the occasions humour, Paige being hit with a branch from a tree although she laughed it off with the other girls at the back of the train, where as Finn happily took the time to bound with those who he was more than happy to call friends, their true colours coming through as jokes were told, Dean getting distracted and randomly singing, Roman being sprayed with water even Dolph attempting to recreate Emma's little dance and Paige's primal scream much to the amusement of others.

"Paige" called Finn from the carriage in front of the girls, a small smile coming to his lips at what he was going to ask, something he knew only she would be able to advise him on, since she was the only one of the large group to be selected as class valedictorian. "How did you come up with your valedictorian speech? What advice would you give someone else who has to do it?" asked the rather nervous teenager, the speech he had to write hitting him as he revealed to the two girls in senior year with him who the class representative was. Paige soon smiled upon remembering her own speech and how she had come up with it, her mum giving her encouraging words as she spent days trying to come up with something.

"In truth, I screwed my original one up at the podium. Made it up as I was going along" replied Paige being honest with her response, she knew how nerve racking doing a speech in front of the entire class was, as well as the parents. Just as she knew the pressure to get it right. "Speak from the heart, that way you can't go wrong. Even if it feels like everyone is waiting for you to mess up, just remember you were chosen for the position for a reason, something you did got the school board and Vince to choose you. So just go with it and show people what made Finn Balor the resident Demon King" continued the English native, a sweet smile coming to her lips, especially when she hoped her advice would help the teenager with his troubles, the Irish native soon nodded and smiled like he was taking her words to heart. "My mum always used to say. Rise up and stand on faith, your spirit is alive your spirit lives inside" finished Paige remembering the words her mother used to tell her whenever she lost confidence in herself, Finn soon looked back over to her almost as if he had heard the words somewhere before.

"BUMPER CARS" excitedly announced Dean upon exiting the little train at a different station, the attraction most of them loved just a short walk away. They each soon darted off towards the ride, Layla opting to stay to the side and film them instead a smile on her lips as she did so, watching as each had their own car and had a certain target in mind. Roman being the one to target each of them at least twice, almost like he was secretly getting payback for something that had happened yet had quickly been forgotten. She happily chuckled to herself upon noticing the couples were targetting each other with Summer aiming at Justin and Dean alike while also waving to the camera as she went past. All of those involved having cheerful smiles placed firmly on their lips as they continued to make memories together and just generally enjoy the time they spent in each others company.


End file.
